


Found

by witchplease



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchplease/pseuds/witchplease
Summary: Alexis isn't quite sure why she's feeling so drawn to Twyla all of a sudden. She insists she's just trying to be helpful since Twyla broke her foot. David has other ideas, but he doesn't know what he's talking about. (Rating bumped up for later chapters)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My queer self just couldn't leave these two alone. This is set after episode 302 and is technically AU because there's just no way to integrate the story into canon, so we're just going to have some fun. Rated Explicit for later chapters.

Alexis was walking back to the motel from the General Store, a plastic bag swinging from her elbow. Her eyes were focused on her phone as she furiously typed out a message. David and Stevie were ditching her and she was not about to be abandoned to drink this cheap wine all alone in the motel on her twin bed. 

Her phone dinged and David’s text message appeared. _i know i’m sorrrryyy stevie’s taking me to some weird cabin, she’s probably going to kill me, give mom and dad my best and tell them that i want mariah carey to sing at my funeral or else i will haunt them_ , followed by a ghost emoji. 

“Ugh!” Alexis groaned and texted back, _david omg, seriously FUCK YOU for leaving me here all by myself. you KNOW that mom keeps trying to bond with me and i need you to make her lay off._

The typing bubble appeared for a moment, disappeared, and then returned. _my phone is about to die, gotta go byeeeee_

“Hi, Alexis!” 

Alexis looked up sharply and glared in the direction of the voice. Twyla was standing at the door of the cafe waving at Alexis with a bright smile on her face. 

“Hey, Twy,” Alexis grumbled, looking back at her phone as she kept walking by. She started typing out an all caps reply to David, but then thought better of it and stuffed her phone in her purse. 

Alexis paused and turned back around to Twyla. She just realized that Twyla was wearing this bulky grey medical boot on her right foot and had a crutch under her left arm. Twyla was leaning against the cafe doors, struggling to hold onto her crutch, purse, and a styrofoam food container all at once. “Twy, what happened?!” She rushed over with her hands outstretched to help keep everything from falling out of Twyla’s arms. 

“Oh, gosh, thank you, Alexis,” Twyla said, hopping around on her good foot with a grimace, adjusting her crutch. She fumbled with her keys as she handed over her items to Alexis. “Well, I broke my foot - “ The keys fell to the ground. “Oh, crap.”

“Um, yes, Twyla, I can see that!” Alexis exclaimed. “Hold on, let me.” She leaned over precariously in her heels and began setting everything down on the patio to free her hands. Her plastic bag from the General Store slipped down her arm and clanked loudly, making her wince. Once the items were haphazardly yet safely on the patio, she reached over and picked up the keys. Finally standing upright, she shook her hair out of her eyes and looked at Twyla properly. 

Twyla looked rough. Her hair was falling out of the careful braid that framed her face, her mouth was twisted into a pained smile, and she was struggling to catch her breath. Alexis couldn’t tell if her eyes were puffy from crying or if it was her off-brand facial moisturizer. “Oh, Twy, you look like you’ve had a day.”

Twyla ducked her head as she took the keys from Alexis and shifted her body to better reach the lock on the cafe doors. “Well, they say it’s better to work through the pain.” 

Alexis tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. “Umm, that doesn’t sound right? When I twisted my ankle after running from this drug lord’s hit man in Damascus, I found a doctor who got me the best pain meds on the Syrian black market - I mean, he wasn’t really a doctor doctor, he was a dentist who did surgeries on the side - but anyway, I never felt a thing for, like, weeks.”

Twyla raised an eyebrow skeptically and couldn’t help but smile, the corners of her mouth twitching. She locked the door with a loud click and tucked the keys in her back pocket. “I’m fine, Alexis, really. Besides, it’s not like I have much of a choice, I’ve got five more weeks in this thing!” She laughed, but wasn’t very convincing. 

“Five more weeks?! Oh, you poor thing!” Alexis picked up her things as Twyla steadied herself on her crutch and began to carefully make her way down the front steps of the restaurant. Alexis stepped aside and walked behind her. 

Twyla made it to the sidewalk and reached out to take her things from Alexis. “Thanks for your help.” 

Alexis handed everything back and waved her hand, patting Twyla on the arm. “You’re welcome!” She rushed back up to the steps to grab her own bags. As she turned back around, Twyla was slowly making her way down the street. “Um, Twy, are you walking home?”

Twyla was looking down, concentrating on her feet, but glanced up at Alexis with a slight smile, “Oh, I’m just about a block away,” she said. “Have a good evening, Alexis!”

Alexis stood there on the sidewalk, watching Twyla hobble away. She chewed on her bottom lip as she considered her options. If she continued down the road to the motel, she’d have an entire bottle of Two-Buck Chuck to herself, a ten-year old magazine with all the quizzes already filled out, and her probably bored parents. And ever since her mother was emboldened by their most recent mother-daughter luncheon, she was trying to make every conversation a special bonding moment. “Twyla, wait up!”

Twyla stopped and looked over her shoulder. “Oh, Alexis, I don’t want to be a bother.”

Alexis flapped her hands at Twyla as she rushed towards her. “You’re no bother, we can’t have you walking the dark streets of Schitt’s Creek in such a compromised state. You would be unable to defend yourself with your hands full like this and only one good leg!” Alexis took Twyla’s purse and food container again and began to walk alongside her, matching her pace. 

“Oh, so are you going to protect me?” Twyla asked teasingly. 

“Yes,” Alexis said, lifting her chin and smiling. “I’ll bop them with your crutch and they’ll be so frightened they’ll just scurry away.”

Twyla grinned, then winced as she stumbled on her good leg. “Actually, I totally believe you’d be great in a crisis. You have so many crazy stories about narrowly escaping danger from all over the world.” 

Alexis lifted her hand to brush her hair away from her face. “Yeah, I do okay,” she smirked. Twyla glanced at Alexis out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself.

The crumbling sidewalk was proving difficult to navigate with a broken foot. Twyla looked fatigued and frustrated and Alexis felt like carrying her things wasn’t nearly enough to help. “So, what happened?” Alexis asked.

“I went white water rafting with my family,” Twyla said, sighing loudly. “My cousin got too drunk and was goofing around, the raft flipped over and my foot got stuck.”

Alexis winced, “Ooh, that’s rough.”

“Yeah, well, the stabbing pain is gone, so that’s good. Now it’s just a really intense throbbing,” Twyla said grimly. 

“Ew, that sounds awful.” Alexis scrunched up her nose. 

A silence fell between them as they continued down the street, Alexis half a pace behind Twyla. The sky wasn’t completely dark yet, still a deep blue speckled with stars. Cicadas were singing in the nearby trees, the air was warm, and Alexis surprised herself by finding it almost lovely. 

“This is me,” Twyla said finally as they approached a green, two-story house with a porch that sloped at an extreme angle. It was apparently split into three apartments, evidenced by the trio of mailboxes next to the front door. Alexis and Twyla carefully made their way up the brick pathway to the house. This took some time as the old bricks were uneven and overgrown with weeds and the porch light was out. Once there, Alexis darted in front of Twyla and pushed open the front door. The entryway was dark and dusty with a short hallway towards the ground floor apartment and a long staircase leading upstairs. Twyla stepped inside and turned, taking her things from Alexis. “Thank you, Alexis, I really appreciate your help.”

“Wait, I can carry this into - ” Alexis started to say.

“No, no, it’s fine, I can take it from here!” Twyla insisted, shaking her head. She started to move up the stairs. “You’ve done enough, I just want to get off my feet, please don’t - ”

Alexis gasped, “Twyla, your apartment is upstairs?! Ew, oh my god!” She rushed to join Twyla on the stairs, relieved her of her things once more, and slipped her shoulder underneath Twyla’s right arm. Twyla gasped slightly as Alexis gripped her waist and she stabilized herself on her crutch. “Here we go,” Alexis said. “This is better.”

Alexis could tell pretty immediately that this wasn’t better. But now she was worried what might happen if she tried to untangle herself from Twyla. The bags were swinging wildly against her arm and hitting the wall to her right. Twyla was grimacing and breathing heavily as she struggled up the stairs, step by step. “Here we go, one step at a time, Twy!” Alexis said encouragingly. 

Alexis wasn’t exactly sure she where she was going with this. It’s not like she wanted to be Twyla’s nurse or anything, but she was so not ready to go back to the motel. When they finally made it to the top of the stairs, Twyla removed her arm from Alexis’ shoulder and pressed her palm against the door. She balanced her weight between her hand and her good leg. Twyla closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Alexis stood there, watching her. She really seemed like she was in a lot of pain. 

“Okay,” Twyla said, steeling herself. “Now, where are my keys?” She reached over to her purse that was hanging on Alexis’ arm.

“Oh, here they are!” Alexis saw Twyla’s keys sticking out of her back pocket. She reached behind Twyla to pull them out. Alexis held up the keys between her fingers. 

Twyla smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” She took the keys and unlocked the door. 

Alexis slipped past Twyla and opened the door for her, then stepped back to give her space to walk through. Twyla flipped the light switch on the wall just inside the door which revealed a small kitchen that opened into the living room. Behind them was a doorway that Alexis assumed lead to the bedroom. “Um, Twy, this is cute!”

Alexis wasn’t completely lying. The apartment was shabby to be sure, but it was cute and tidy in an upcycled, vintage sort of way. Alexis set the bags down on the small, round kitchen table and admired the view. The living room was simple, decorated in faded pastels with vintage prints of wildflowers in frames on the wall. A worn quilt was draped over the back of the couch which was facing a small coffee table and television. Alexis turned on a lamp next to the couch that had old-fashioned ivory fringe. 

“Oh, thanks, it’s a mess,” Twyla said sheepishly.

Alexis shot her a look, “Are you kidding me? You should see my room, that’s messy. It drives David crazy.”

Twyla walked the short distance to the living room, tossed her crutch on the floor, and flopped onto the couch. She let out a groan and rubbed her hands over her face. 

Alexis peered at the picture frames on the bookshelf across from the couch. There were several different photographs of Twyla at varying ages, usually surrounded by people, no doubt members of her impossibly large family. “Aww, look at baby Twyla riding a bike! With that little helmet and sparkly streamers -” 

Alexis glanced over at Twyla and froze when she saw her wiping tears from her eyes. “Oh, no, Twyla, don’t cry!” She rushed over to her on the couch, clasping her hands together and raising them to her chest. 

Twyla was laughing suddenly and kept rubbing at her eyes. “I’m fine, Alexis! I’m just tired. It’s been a long day… and my foot hurts a lot.” 

“Do you have any pain meds to take for it?” Alexis asked.

Twyla shook her head. “Not really.” She took a deep breath. “I mean, I don’t really like how they make me feel.”

“Oh, I see,” Alexis said, frowning sympathetically. She looked over at the kitchen table. “Do you want your food?”

Twyla lowered her hands from her face and looked at Alexis. “Um, sure, thank you.” Alexis jumped up from the couch and crossed the room. She opened up the styrofoam container and made a face. “Ew, your patty melt looks pretty cold.” 

“Just stick it in the microwave, it’ll be fine enough,” Twyla said, waving her hand resignedly. 

Alexis glanced around the small kitchen, walked over to the microwave, and put the patty melt inside. She leaned over to fiddle with the buttons. 

“You might want to put it on a plate or something, the styrofoam is going to melt in the microwave,” Twyla suggested, eyeing Alexis curiously.

“Oh!” Alexis said. “Of course. Duh!” She took a clean plate from the dish rack in the sink and replaced the styrofoam. It took a few minutes, but she figured out the settings and leaned against the counter with a satisfied look on her face as the microwave went to work. She caught Twyla looking over at her and she ducked her eyes down and started to fuss with the hem of her shirt. 

“Oh, I have wine!” Alexis remembered, reaching into the bag from the General Store. She pulled out the bottle of white wine and grinned at Twyla. “If you’re not on medication, that means you can drink, right?”

Twyla laughed, “Sure, maybe just one glass.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Alexis said, turning back to the cabinets to search for wine glasses. Alexis bustled around the kitchen awkwardly, finding what she needed after some patient suggestions from Twyla. She finally settled down on the couch next to her, handing her the sandwich. 

Alexis raised her glass. “Cheers!”

Twyla’s eyes searched Alexis’ face. “Cheers. Thank you, Alexis.” They clinked glasses.

Alexis took a sip of her wine and hummed in response, eyes twinkling. They sat in silence as Twyla dug into her sandwich. After a moment, Twyla regarded Alexis and asked, “Why are you helping me?”

Alexis acted shocked, clutching her hand to her chest. “I mean, I couldn’t let you just walk home like that all by yourself!” 

Twyla looked unconvinced. “That’s awfully nice of you.”

“I’m a very nice person, Twyla!” Alexis declared defensively.

Twyla opened her mouth to respond, but paused and reconsidered. A beat too late, she said, “Of course you are.”

Alexis laughed in spite of herself and took another sip of her wine. “I couldn’t let you hobble down the street with all your things… but, also, David and Stevie ditched me tonight and I didn’t want to be at the motel by myself with my parents.” She avoided eye contact with Twyla. 

Twyla nodded, finally satisfied with Alexis’ answer. “I see.” Alexis’ cheeks flushed a little. “Well, I’m glad that freed you up to hang out with me. It means a lot to me.” 

Alexis looked up and smiled hesitantly. “It’s really nothing. I didn’t want to drink this bottle all by myself!”

When Twyla finished her sandwich she set her plate down on the coffee table. She sat forward and raised her arms above her head, groaning as she stretched the sore muscles in her shoulders. Alexis stood up and took her plate to the kitchen. She brought the bottle of wine back to the coffee table and refilled their glasses. 

“Don’t you have anyone who can help you at the cafe?” Alexis asked.

Twyla leaned back onto the couch, turning a little bit to better face Alexis. She took a large sip from her glass. “Well, the guys in the kitchen are helping out as much as they can, but I’m still on my feet a lot.” 

Alexis considered this. “Maybe you could turn the counter into a place where, like, people order their food and pay up front, then they have to pick up their orders. That way you could just stay seated at the counter.”

Twyla raised an eyebrow. “That’s actually a really good idea.”

Alexis preened a little, but stopped herself and compensated by taking a large gulp of wine. “I mean, it’s just a suggestion.”

“No, I like this idea,” Twyla said thoughtfully. “The guys in the kitchen would have to bus the tables, but they’ve been helping me with that anyway.”

“Maybe you could ask my dad to be your busboy!” Alexis said, smirking. She needed to stop chugging wine, her head was starting to swim a little. 

Twyla’s face lit up and she lightly touched Alexis’ arm. “Actually, Mr. Rose was really helpful the other day. He basically worked a whole day at the cafe for me!”

“Yeah, he was a little out of his element,” Alexis giggled. “I ordered a simple salad with chicken and he was totally overwhelmed.”

“Oh right, you were having lunch with your mom!” Twyla said, “I remember because I never see just the two of you there!”

Instead of replying, Alexis just took another sip of wine and raised her eyebrows. Twyla’s face faltered, sensing she had overstepped. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

“No, it’s fine,” Alexis waved her hand. “Honestly, it’s fine. I’m just feeling weird about that lunch. My mom just doesn’t really know how to talk to me, you know? We were having this, like, mother-daughter lunch and it was just kind of awkward. It was nice, though…” Alexis paused, idly running her fingers along the stem of the wine glass. “Actually, we were more honest with one another than maybe we’ve ever been, so…”

“Wow,” Twyla said softly, “So that sounds like kind of a big deal.”

Alexis smiled, meeting Twyla’s gaze. “Yeah, it kind of was.” 

Twyla reached out her hand and gently touched Alexis’ knee. “Believe me, I understand how difficult things can be with our mothers. My mom never reaches out to me unless she’s asking for a favor and usually it’s actually just a favor for whatever guy she’s dating at the time. And that’s only when she isn’t confusing me for her cousin Angela.”

Alexis paused, her eyes on Twyla’s hand. She felt her face flush and she looked back up at Twyla. “That sounds really frustrating.”

Twyla waved her hand dismissively, lifting from Alexis’ leg, “Oh, it is what it is. I think it’s cool that you were able to talk with your mom, though. You know, talk through the awkwardness.”

“Yeah, it was nice, I guess.” Alexis wanted to change the subject. “Maybe I should go -”

At the same time, Twyla asked, “Do you want to watch some TV?”

“Oh, if you want to - ”

“No, I’d love to.”

They both grinned at their awkward fumbling. Alexis wasn’t quite sure why things felt this way all of a sudden. She’s not really used to having friends like this. Is Twyla even a friend? Maybe that was presumptuous. 

Twyla reached over for the crutch next to her on the floor and started to get up. “I hope you don’t mind, but I need to go change. If I can’t take off this boot, the least I can do is change out of my work clothes.”

“Sure,” Alexis said, standing up and hovering her hands around Twyla as if being helpful. 

“The remote is on the coffee table, help yourself,” Twyla said, smiling at Alexis as she walked through the kitchen to the bedroom. Alexis took the remote and turned on the TV. There were just a few channels in Schitt’s Creek if you didn’t have cable so there wasn’t much to choose from. “Friends” reruns felt like a safe choice, though. Alexis sat back down on the couch and freshened up the wine glasses once more. 

Sitting on the couch, Alexis chewed her lip, trying to figure out why this fluttering had appeared in her chest. She didn’t want to go back to the motel. And she was still mad at David. It was nice to run into Twyla, though. It was a welcome distraction. And Twyla is nice, she had to admit. 

When Twyla walked back into the kitchen she was looking much more comfortable, given the circumstances. She was wearing dark basketball shorts with faded letters “SCHS” on the hem and a soft looking Jazzagirls t-shirt from their trip to New York City a few years ago. Twyla had brushed out her braid and her long hair fell down the sides of her face in waves. “That’s much better!” she said, her face relaxed and glowing, and sat back down next to Alexis. Alexis noticed that the collar of her t-shirt was damp. Twyla must have washed her face. She reached for her wine glass on the coffee table and Alexis lunged forward to get it for her. “Oh, thank you,” Twyla said, her eyes darting up to Alexis’ face.

“Um, how is the pain?” Alexis asked. She wasn’t sure how personal of a question that was. 

“It’s a little better,” Twyla sighed. “Actually, could you hand me that pillow over there and put it on the coffee table? I really should be elevating my foot.”

“Oh, of course!” Alexis jumped up from her seat, took the throw pillow next to her, and set it on the coffee table. “Do you need help to -”

“No, I’ve got it,” Twyla said. She set her wine glass down and used both hands to carefully rest her foot onto the pillow. She sighed and pressed her back into the couch. “Having this boot has messed up my entire body! And with the crutch, my shoulders are all out of alignment. My hips hurt, and that’s not even including the damn broken foot! I can’t even do yoga properly to try and help!”

Alexis sat down and looked at Twyla with wide eyes. Twyla looked abashed, like she had shared too much. “Oh gosh, I’m not much for company, complaining like this.”

“Twyla, you can complain all you’d like,” Alexis assured her. “It sounds really uncomfortable.”

Twyla kept her eyes on the TV, still clearly feeling caught in her emotions. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get upset like that before,” Alexis said with a smirk. Twyla glanced over to Alexis, looking worried. “I like it.” They shared a smile before turning back to the television and falling into a more comfortable silence. 

After a few moments, Alexis finished her glass again. She felt properly woozy now. The alcohol was warm in her chest and she couldn’t stop grinning. Every dumb joke with a laugh track was just a little bit funnier than usual. 

Suddenly, she felt Twyla’s hand brush against the outside of her thigh and rest there. Something below her belly button did a flip and her heart was pounding. She stared straight ahead at the TV. 

Twyla’s hand stayed there. Feeling impulsive, Alexis moved her hand across her lap and brushed her pinky finger against Twyla’s hand. Her cheeks flush, Alexis finally turned her head to look at Twyla. 

Twyla was fast asleep, her head resting against the couch. Her hand had fallen from her lap in her sleep. Alexis jerked her hand back, mortified. She covered her face, muttering “Oh my god.”

Alexis took some deep breaths before reaching for the remote and turning off the TV. She carefully turned towards Twyla and whispered, “Twy? Twy, I should probably go.”

Twyla didn’t stir. Alexis was trying to avoid touching her. “Twy? Twyla?” Eventually, she reached out and tapped her fingers on Twyla’s shoulder. 

Twyla jerked awake. “Oh, did I fall asleep?” She chuckled and looked embarrassed. “Well, I guess I better head to bed then.” 

Alexis stood up quickly, “Yeah, I better get going, too.”

Twyla and Alexis walked over to the door. Alexis grabbed her things from the kitchen table. Twyla opened the door for her, yawning. 

“Have a good one, Twy,” Alexis said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Alexis,” Twyla said softly. Alexis turned and looked at her. Twyla brushed her hand down Alexis’ arm and squeezed her hand gently. “Thank you, Alexis. You’ve been so kind and it means a lot to me.”

Alexis felt like she had been stung and tried not to jerk away from Twyla. “Oh, don’t worry about it, Twy, it was nothing”. She laughed but it felt too loud, too forced. Alexis pulled her hand away, waved, and quickly walked down the stairs.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis does not have a crush on Twyla, she just can't stop thinking about her and going out of her way to be nice to her. It's a completely different thing.

Alexis rushed down the stairs and crossed the porch, leaving Twyla’s front door to slam behind her. She stumbled on the uneven, overgrown brick pathway and began walking down the street back to the motel. Her head was swimming, the alcohol definitely had caught up to her now. She kept her eyes glued to the sidewalk in front of her, willing herself to sober up. 

Somewhere between her stomach and her chest, Alexis felt an uneasy wave of frustration and guilt. Twyla thought she was kind? She wasn’t kind. She was selfish and shallow. Alexis rolled her eyes, annoyed with herself. She had completely barged her way into Twyla’s day, into her life. And all because she was bored and lonely. 

Alexis felt so embarrassed. It was like she didn’t know how to be a normal person. A normal person knows when someone is trying to get you to leave them alone. A normal person knows when they’re being too much. A normal person doesn’t assume that girls who can barely tolerate them are making passes at them. 

She rubbed the side of her thigh unconsciously. Catching herself, she jerked her hand away and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to busy herself with something, anything else. Her heartbeat seemed to be travelling through her body, breaking in two, and settling in her leg and palm, as if Twyla’s soft touch had left brands on her skin. Alexis felt lopsided. 

Turning the corner at the cafe, Alexis adjusted her purse on her shoulder. She chewed her bottom lip and tried to swallow the shame rising up into the back of her throat. Twyla had just let Alexis steamroll right over her, why hadn’t she just been direct with her and told her to leave? Twyla was too nice for her own good. 

As Alexis approached the motel, she was relieved to see the dark windows of her parents’ room. That meant that they had gone to bed. Or maybe they had a more active social life than she did and were still out. Whatever the reason, Alexis was grateful to be able to walk into her bedroom undisturbed. She threw her purse on the table a little harder than she had intended to and the contents spilled out. She groaned and went to the bathroom, ignoring the mess. 

She began to settle into her nighttime routine which calmed her nerves slightly. The splash of water on her flushed face, the sharp scent of lavender, the pressure of her fingers as she massaged silky creams into her skin. This ritual grounded her and got her out of her head for a moment. Alexis was feeling more like herself. 

As she sat in bed, drinking heavily from her water bottle, Alexis started to entertain the possibility that Twyla might have enjoyed her company. She had caught a few smiles on Twyla’s lips, smiles that looked secretive, like maybe she wasn’t even meant to see them. For as little as they really know each other, they’ve been through a lot together. Twyla has always been polite and friendly even when Alexis didn’t deserve it. Of course, most of their interactions have been at the cafe, when Twyla was working and obligated to placate her. After what happened with Mutt, Twyla had every right to be cold and distant to Alexis. That just didn’t really seem like her style, though. 

Alexis turned off her lamp and settled under the covers of her bed. She was overthinking this. She’s going to walk into the cafe tomorrow and all this will just be an awkward, random evening that didn’t mean anything. Her thoughts began to wander back to Twyla’s apartment, her ruminations twisting and turning lazily in her mind. The way her basketball shorts hung on her hips, the soft t-shirt damp at her collarbone and slightly twisted around her chest and shoulders. Alexis’ hand wandered back to her thigh, lightly touching the place where Twyla’s fingers had unwittingly settled. She felt a warmth in her navel that began to hum between her legs. 

She was definitely overthinking this. 

\---

The next morning, Alexis was on her way to breakfast feeling a little scattered. She wasn’t exactly proud of the fact that she had changed three times already, especially since she was going to have to wear her scrubs at work anyway. _Just be a normal person_ was her mantra as she walked to the cafe. She turned the corner and saw David getting out of Stevie’s car. “David!” she called out sharply.

David’s head popped up and Alexis was pleased to see he had the decency to look a little ashamed of himself. He gave a little wave and a pained smile. “Hi, good morning.”

Alexis glared at him as they walked into the cafe together. “So, how was your fun night out with Stevie? I hope you had a great time without me.”

“We did,” David replied casually. 

“Ugh,” Alexis groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically. “You’re always doing this, David, you can’t just -” She stopped as her eye caught the front of the cafe. Twyla was sitting behind the counter in between two handmade signs, one saying “Order Here” and the other “Pick Up Here”. A grin pulled at her lips. She walked up to the counter behind a dad and his daughter currently ordering their breakfast. Alexis cleared her throat to push back the anxiety rising up her chest. She had completely abandoned her argument with David. 

Alexis and David stepped forward to the counter. Twyla looked up and greeted them with a smile. “Hi, Alexis, hi, David! How are you?”

“You liked my idea,” Alexis said.

“I did,” Twyla replied, “It’s been a lifesaver already!” She leaned forward and lowered her voice. “Some of the old-timers have been a little grumpy about the new system, but they’ll get the hang of it.”

Alexis nodded in agreement. “Well, I’m glad you’ll be off your feet.” She paused awkwardly. “Um, how are you feeling?”

“Oh, doing okay, it’s definitely nice to be sitting down,” Twyla said pleasantly. Alexis couldn’t discern if Twyla was being herself or if she was in customer service mode. 

David was looking back and forth between Alexis and Twyla, squinting slightly. “Um… I’m going to order breakfast now?”

Twyla rushed to grab her pen and notepad. “Of course, what can I get you?” 

Alexis and David put in their orders and settled into their usual booth. Alexis was occupying herself on her phone, but could tell that David was eyeing her suspiciously. 

“So, since when have you been besties with Twyla?” David asked, with a conspiratorial lilt to his voice.

Alexis didn’t look up from her phone. “Um, I just made a suggestion, David, we’re not best friends.” She was mindlessly scrolling through Twitter. 

“Uh huh,” David nodded his head, his chin resting on his hand. “Because you’re such a generous person who goes out of her way to help people in need.”

Alexis’ head shot up and she rolled her eyes. “Shut up, David! The poor thing has been on her feet all week in that fugly boot and I just offered up an idea.” David’s eyes twinkled and Alexis didn’t like it. “So, how’s your throuple going?”

David head jutted forward and his lips pressed into a thin line. “Fine," he hissed. “I mean, it’s fine, because we decided to end it, it just wasn’t working out.” A flush appeared to be crawling up his neck. 

“Oh, so you chickened out,” Alexis said, nodding understandingly. 

“No! I did not. We all decided mutually that the situation - which was not a throuple in the first place - was going to interfere with our friendship - I mean, Stevie and I - ” David was not making eye contact with Alexis anymore.

“ - but if you and Stevie weren’t in a relationship with each other -”

“Jake wanted to, but we said no, and that’s that, Alexis!” David snapped. 

Alexis smiled, holding back a laugh. “Got it.”

Their orders were called and he jumped up from the booth before Alexis had a chance. When he sat back down with their breakfast, they began to pick at their food in silence. David was clearly bursting to say something. He squirmed in his seat a few moments longer before leaning across the table and whispering, “So do you have a crush on Twyla?!”

“God, David!”

\---

“Alright, Mr. O’Malley, you’re confirmed for Tuesday the 16th at 2:30pm. We’ll see you and Professor McGonagall then!” Alexis hung up the phone and stretched back into her chair with a sigh. The afternoon had been slammed with two scheduled surgeries, one unexpected parakeet emergency, and several phone calls trying to fix an issue with the calendar that was completely her fault. The waiting room was finally quiet. Alexis knew that she should probably check in on Ted to see if he needed anything, but she was going to savor this moment to herself.

She grabbed her phone from its charger next to the computer and started to mindlessly scroll through Instagram with her head resting in her hand. New pictures loaded showing an old friend from high school who was happy and smiley on a beach somewhere with her girlfriend. She double tapped the image and kept scrolling. 

Alexis was trying to let David’s comments roll off her back, but they were still ringing loudly in her head, if she was being honest with herself. She hated that smug, all-knowing smile he had plastered on his face this morning. It was hard to explain. And what did he expect her to say? She didn’t want to make it seem like she hated Twyla or anything. She didn’t want to protest it so much that she just turns into a homophobe. But she just didn’t have a crush on Twyla. It wasn’t like that. 

Her mind wandered to what Twyla said last night, about how she said that she didn’t like the way the pain meds made her feel. It felt too personal to pry, but she was worried that Twyla was just pushing through the pain and was going to hurt herself even further. Twyla seemed to be really missing yoga, too. Surely there was a way to still do yoga with a walking boot on, right?

Alexis was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when Ted walked out of the exam room with a satisfied look on his face. “Well, I still can’t figure out how she got her head stuck in that toy car, but Polly Parton is going to be just fine. I just got off the phone with Ms. Blythe and she’s going to come pick her up later this afternoon.”

\---

Later that day after work, Alexis had plans for dinner at the cafe with her family. She was making the short walk from the office to the cafe instead of stopping by the motel first. Her family would be there later, but she had something she wanted to do. She had changed out of her scrubs and was clutching a piece of paper. 

The dinner rush was starting at Cafe Tropical and Alexis could see that a majority of Schitt’s Creek was struggling with the changes that Twyla implemented. The line to the counter was a little haphazard and full of grumbling regulars. Alexis walked around the line and took a seat at a booth farther down the counter so as to be out of the way of the customers. She watched quietly as Twyla patiently tried to get people to move the line out of the way of the tables. A teenager with dark, floppy hair was frantically clearing dishes. 

After several minutes, there was finally a lull and Alexis looked up, searching for Twyla. She discovered that Twyla was doing the same and their eyes met. Twyla was sitting in a wheeled office chair and she grabbed hold of the counter to propel herself towards Alexis. “Hey, Alexis!”

She grinned, her cheeks warm. “Hey, Twyla, how are you?”

“Oh, you know,” she shrugged, “the usual. How about you? Can I get you anything?”

“I’m fine, I’m just waiting to have dinner with my parents and David.” Alexis felt rushed all of the sudden, she didn’t know when Twyla could get busy again. She reached for the paper she printed at work and slid it across the counter. “Hey, so, I know that you’re a yoga instructor so you probably know all this, but I found this article on how to adapt yoga poses for a broken foot or if you’re wearing a walking boot. A lot of the poses are chair poses or poses for your neck and shoulders, which I thought might be helpful because of the crutch.” Alexis was aware of how quickly she was talking. “A lot of the things I read, though, said that you really shouldn’t push yourself and the best thing to do is just rest and focus on mindfulness while you’re healing.” She finally paused, looking at Twyla tentatively.

Twyla was looking down at the printed article with an indiscernible look on her face. Was she smiling? Was she weirded out, trying to figure out how to respond politely? When Twyla raised her head, her eyes were soft, warm, and searching Alexis’ face. “Alexis, this is so thoughtful. Thank you.”

Alexis’ face flushed and she leaned back on the stool, waving her hands. “Oh, it’s nothing, I just remember you saying -”

“No, really, this is very kind,” Twyla insisted.

There was that word again. “Well, just in case it’s useful.” Alexis was feeling foolish. She glanced at the door, willing her parents to walk in at this very moment to interrupt their conversation. 

“Oh, it will be,” Twyla said, looking back down at the paper. “Everything feels so overwhelming in this boot so it’s nice to have this to remind me of simple things I can do.” 

“Cool, yeah,” Alexis stuttered. 

Twyla seemed to be enjoying Alexis’ state of discomfort. She raised an eyebrow. “You know, Alexis, when you do nice things for people, you shouldn’t be so surprised when they are appreciative of you.”

Alexis stared at Twyla, surprised at her directness. She opened her mouth to respond, searching for the words. The door chimed and Johnny, Moira, and David all walked in. Alexis stood up in a hurry and glanced at Twyla to see her still regarding her with amusement. Twyla took the piece of paper and scooted her chair back down the counter to take the Roses’ order. 

Settling into the booth with her family, Alexis was trying to let herself feel pleased. It was nice to know that Twyla appreciated Alexis’ gesture. But it made her feel exposed and vulnerable. She felt like she needed some kind of reason to be nice to Twyla, but when she said that she felt like a literal robot. Or maybe a sociopath. Who thinks like this? How hard is genuine human emotion, after all?

“Alexis?”

Alexis started and finally was brought back to reality. Johnny was looking at her quizzically. “What?” she asked, perhaps a bit too defensively.

“I asked you if you liked your salad?” Johnny repeated.

“Oh, yeah, it’s fine,” Alexis poked at the grilled chicken. 

“Oh, Alexis, always off in her own little world,” Moira mused, smiling to herself.

Alexis and David shared a glance and rolled their eyes in unison. Moira was always making sweeping statements like this, seemingly to prove how much she knew her daughter, but she always ended up exposing how little she really understood Alexis. Alexis swallowed her frustration, reminding herself that her relationship with her mother was a work in progress. They were actually pretty new at giving this mother-daughter thing a genuine effort. 

All throughout dinner, Alexis found her gaze kept drawing towards Twyla at the front counter. It was like a magnet. When she was wasn’t looking at Twyla, she could feel her presence as a warm glow on the side of her face and arm. More than a few times, they caught one another’s eye. To see Twyla already drawn in her direction when she raised her head made Alexis’ stomach flip pleasantly. 

At one point, she turned back to the table, trying to follow along a spirited conversation her parents were having about the City Council when she realized David was looking at her with a smirk. Her cheeks blazed and she busied herself with taking a sip of water. David leaned forward and continued to stare at her with wide, playful eyes. 

“Oh my god,” Alexis hissed. “What, David?”

David’s lips twisted to the side of his face and he sat back in his seat. “Oh, nothing.” He cleared his throat and said loudly, “Twyla sure look pretty today.”

Alexis choked on her water and started coughing. She tried to kick David under the table, but he pulled his leg out of the way just in time and she slammed her foot into the booth. 

“I just love that peasant top.” David was laying it on thick. “Paisley is just so timeless. Don’t you think, Alexis?” Alexis glared at him.

Moira looked at David curiously and replied under her breath. “That’s a very generous sentiment, David. Twyla is a pretty girl, but her aesthetic is aggressively hoi polloi.”

David nodded dramatically, not breaking eye contact with Alexis. “Yes, Twyla is a very pretty girl.”

\---

Later that evening, back at the motel, Alexis was on her bed scrolling through her phone. She was trying a new face mask she had ordered online. David was settling into bed and reached over to turn off the lamp on his bedside table. 

Her phone dinged and a text message appeared. Her heart leapt into her throat when she realized it was Twyla. _Hey, Alexis! I have a huge favor to ask of you. I obviously can’t drive with this boot on and I need to be in Elmdale on Saturday. Would you be able to drive me to a doctor’s appointment and help me run a few errands? You shouldn’t feel obligated, I know this is asking a lot. You can absolutely say no!_

Alexis sat up in her bed and couldn’t help but smile down at her phone. She started to text back, then realized that she was coming across way too eager. She set her phone down and waited a moment. 

“What are you smiling about?” David asked accusingly. 

“None of your business, David,” Alexis snapped. She picked up her phone again. 

“Is it your girlfriend?” He teased out the word girlfriend so it was playful and sing-songy. 

Alexis ignored him and began to text back. _sure, i’m free saturday. what time?_ She edited out an exclamation mark; she didn’t want to look too excited. 

Twyla texted back right away. _THANK YOU, ALEXIS! You’re the best. :) My appointment is at 2:30pm but maybe I could buy you lunch as a thank you?_

Alexis bit her lower lip to keep her face breaking out into a ridiculous grin. _lunch sounds perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twyla and Alexis spend the day in Elmdale and Alexis learns something about herself. But then a new guy shows up at the cafe and Alexis begins to worry that her feelings aren't mutual.

Alexis tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach on Saturday morning, but they were there. She quietly padded around the motel, getting ready for her day and trying not to wake David. He was sleeping in, but she also did not want to hear what he had to say about her trip to Elmdale with Twyla. Alexis forced herself to slow down, as her instinct was to excitedly rush around her room. She took her time in the shower, luxuriating in the hot water over her skin. She ate breakfast next door with her parents; their sleepy morning routine more of a creature comfort to Alexis than she would ever admit. She wove a braid that curved across her head and hung to one side of her face. She didn’t want to admit that Twyla was at the forefront of her thoughts as she prepared for her day, so she just pushed it to the side. When Alexis was finally dressed - a white top and jean shorts draped in her favorite flowery sheer duster - she quietly made her way out the door.

“Have fun on your date,” David muttered sleepily from underneath his covers. 

Alexis closed the door with a snap behind her. She rolled her eyes, but the butterflies started to beat their wings a little faster. David was being ridiculous. 

As Alexis passed the Cafe Tropical and towards Twyla’s house, she saw her sitting outside on the porch. Alexis drew nearer and Twyla began making her way towards the sidewalk. “Hi, Alexis,” Twyla called.

Alexis waved and smiled. She adjusted her purse on her elbow nervously. “Hey, Twyla.”

Twyla stopped in front of a small, black pickup truck parked on the street. “I can’t thank you enough, Alexis. This means so much.”

“It’s nothing,” Alexis said with a wave of her hand. “I’m happy to.”

“It’s definitely not nothing.” Twyla smiled at Alexis and passed her the keys. 

While participating in the usual small talk - the weather, how their mornings were going so far - they both got into the truck and Alexis started adjusting the seat and windows. Country music played quietly on the radio station and a woven necklace with some charms and trinkets hung from the rear view mirror. “So, what the itinerary?” Alexis asked.

“Well, it’ll probably be lunch time by the time we get there, so we should do that. My treat!” Twyla added a little too firmly. “And I need to stop by Wal-Mart and get some things.” Twyla set her purse down on the floor in front of her and moved the passenger seat back so her leg had more room. “We can do things in whatever order, as long as we get to my doctor’s appointment at 2:30pm.”

“Alright,” Alexis said, starting to pull the truck away from the sidewalk. “I think we can manage all that!” 

Things were quiet on the way to Elmdale. Once they continued the pleasantries about work, Alexis and Twyla sat in an uneasy silence. Twyla had set the base of the chair as far back as it would go, which meant that she was just out of Alexis’ line of sight. From time to time, Twyla would hum softly to the song on the radio. Alexis loved driving, but she still wasn’t able to relax into her seat. 

Finally, Alexis couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “Twyla, did you play basketball in high school?” 

Twyla looked at Alexis with surprise. “I did, how did you know that?”

“Oh, I just guessed,” Alexis said. “You had those basketball shorts.”

Twyla laughed, “Oh right, those ratty shorts! Yeah, I made JV but I didn’t like it, really. Volleyball was more my thing.”

“Oh my god, volleyball is such a cute look for you,” Alexis said, glancing at Twyla.

“It was fun,” Twyla said, sighing a little. “It paid my way through college for a couple of years.” She hesitated for a moment, as if she was unsure what to say next. 

“Just a couple of years?” Alexis asked.

“Well, I would have kept my scholarship, but my mom wasn’t doing well so I came back home,” Twyla’s casual air became a little too forced.

“Oh, wow,” Alexis said softly. “That’s too bad.”

Twyla shrugged. “It is what it is. I mean, I love Schitt’s Creek and saw myself coming back anyway. But getting some time away from home, figuring some things out for myself… I could have used a couple more years of that.”

Alexis didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure what to say. She knew that Twyla’s mom had some problems, but she didn’t know that she dropped out of college to take care of her. “Well,” she said, with a smile. “I’ve got you beat, actually. I, um… never even finished high school.”

“Wait, really?” Twyla looked at Alexis with surprise. 

“I know, it’s so embarrassing, but -” Alexis began, feeling worried that she brought this up.  
Twyla interrupted her. “No, it’s not embarrassing. It’s just that your mom talks all the time about how you graduated from this fancy high school in Switzerland.” 

“She does?” Alexis has never heard her mother talk about it before. “I mean, I did go to the fancy high school, but went off to Mykonos for spring break my final year with a couple friends and we just never went back.” She started laughing. “My parents and David went to the graduation. I wasn’t even there and they still haven’t figured it out.”

Twyla smiled incredulously, “Alexis, you have had such a crazy life!”

“I mean, I did meet Beyoncé, which was pretty cool.” Alexis admitted. She caught Twyla’s eye and laughed. 

Twyla was shaking her head. “You are incredible.” 

Alexis felt her cheeks turn pink. She sighed into the silence settling between them now. Alexis relaxed into her seat finally, a smile lingering on her lips. 

\---

Alexis and Twyla decided on lunch at the health food store. They settled in at a small table by the window with their meals and admired their purchases. 

“I keep trying to get Denise over at the General Store to carry kombucha, but she doesn’t think it will sell,” Twyla said, taking a sip of her cold-pressed juice. “That store has the weirdest stuff, I can’t imagine how much longer it’s going to last.”

Alexis nodded in agreement, “Right? I noticed the other day that they had five different brands of pregnancy tests, but not, like, bandaids?” 

Twyla began to dig into her quinoa salad, making a satisfied hum as she chewed. 

“So, is this doctor’s appointment just a check-up on how your foot is doing?” Alexis asked. 

Twyla nodded. “Yeah, they have to look at it to see how it’s healing. If it’s not healing right, they might have to do surgery, but only after it’s healed.”

Alexis frowned. “Ew, why?!”

“Well, they’d basically have to break it again in order to do surgery and add pins or whatever,” Twyla grimaced. 

“Oh my god, ew,” Alexis shook her head. “Well, I hope they won’t have to do that.”

“Me, too,” Twyla said. “Everything’s probably fine.” She looked unsure. 

\---

After lunch, they picked up some things at Wal-Mart, stocking up on bulk supplies simply because they weren’t at the tiny General Store. They killed time driving around Elmdale until finally they headed towards the doctor’s office. As Twyla and Alexis made their way into the waiting room, Alexis noticed how nervous Twyla was. She was quieter than she had been at the lunch and her brow was slightly furrowed with concern. Alexis took a seat while Twyla went to the receptionist’s desk to check in. Twyla smiled pleasantly at the woman behind the desk, but Alexis could see that she was not her usual happy-go-lucky self. She sat down next to Alexis and began on her paperwork. 

Alexis leaned over and nudged Twyla’s arm. “I bet everything’s going to go great.”

Twyla laughed nervously, looking a little caught in her feelings. She held Alexis’ gaze and her face turned serious. “Thanks, Alexis.” 

As Twyla went back to filling out her paperwork, Alexis kept her arm next to Twyla’s. She took a deep breath which caught in her chest when Twyla began to slightly press into her touch. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of their arms resting side-by-side. It felt electric and grounding all at the same time.

Alexis couldn’t help but feel guilty, however. She knew she was a flirty person, but felt like she was maybe taking it a little far with Twyla. It wasn’t fair, because she wasn’t interested in Twyla in that way. She was feeling drawn to Twyla, but it wasn’t really about her. She was just lonely and Twyla was a nice friend. It wasn’t really about Twyla. 

“Twyla?” The sharp voice of the nurse calling from across the waiting room made Alexis jump. Twyla stood up and adjusted her crutch underneath her arm. 

“Good luck,” Alexis said softly. Before she could think she reached out and grasped Twyla’s free hand, squeezing her fingers. Alexis brought her arm back to her lap and wrung her hands together. 

The look on Twyla’s face was soft and open. Alexis couldn’t look away, she didn’t want to look away. Twyla’s blue eyes were at once grateful and fierce. After a long moment, she finally turned and walked across the waiting room to follow the nurse down the hallway. Alexis covered her face with her hands and groaned. _Fuck._ Did she have a crush on Twyla? 

\---

Alexis focused carefully on the road because she felt like she was moving through jello. Like something had titled and she needed to move very carefully or else everything was going to spill over. Alexis pulled out from the pharmacy drive-thru window and Twyla was rifling through all the paperwork she has received from her doctor. 

“I hope this new medication works,” Twyla said, reading the long list of side effects suspiciously. “It’s different from what they gave me before, but it should help with the inflammation.”

“Because your foot is swelling?” Alexis asked, trying to remember what Twyla had mentioned already.

“Yeah,” Twyla said. “If the swelling doesn’t go down, it’s not going to heal right.” She sighed loudly. “Ugh, I had a feeling that something was off. I know I wasn’t taking my pain meds the way they had recommended, but I was worried they were going to tell me something like this.”

“Just you watch, you’re going to turn around and it’s going to be the best healed broken foot they’ve ever seen!” Alexis said, encouragingly with a smile. 

Twyla glanced out the window, craning her neck. “Oh, I could really go for a Blizzard right now, what about you?”

“Um, what’s a Blizzard?” Alexis looked confused.

Twyla’s jaw dropped and she gasped loudly, clasping her hands to her chest. “Excuse me?! You don’t know what a Blizzard is?”

Alexis shook her head, laughing. “No, sorry!”

“Oh my god, Alexis,” Twyla groaned. “Turn here at the Dairy Queen, we have to fix this right away. This is unacceptable.”

As Alexis pulled the truck into the drive-thru, she saw the menu. “Ohh, I don’t really do ice cream.”

Twyla scoffed, “Who doesn’t do ice cream? Come on, we deserve a treat!” She leaned over in her seat to look closer at the menu and grasped Alexis’ arm excitedly. “I can’t believe you’ve never had a Blizzard before.”

Alexis chuckled nervously, her attention immediately diverted from Blizzards to Twyla’s fingers touching her arm, her long hair brushing against her skin. She let Twyla take over the ordering. “Whatever you think I would like,” she said, leaning her elbow on the armrest as a way to shift closer to Twyla. 

Several minutes later they were back on the road to Schitt’s Creek, Blizzards in hand. Twyla had tucked her free leg underneath her and shifted in her chair so that she could better face Alexis. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them as they drove along the highway. All the awkward silences and uncomfortable small talk from before had melted away. Alexis was aware that it was entirely possible that she had lost perspective on the situation, but she could have sworn that Twyla was slowly moving as close as she could given that she was in the passenger seat. The warm and lingering smiles, the brief yet increasingly frequent touches to the arm. Alexis felt sure that she couldn’t be making it up. They talked the entire trip home, covering a lot of ground: favorite childhood treats, injuries they had sustained in their teen years, the latest Jazzagals gossip, and what big box store they dreamed might move into a small empty storefront in town. Alexis couldn’t remember the last time she had enjoyed herself more. 

When she dropped Twyla and her truck back off at her house, Twyla wrapped her in a tight hug that made her head spin. Alexis walked back to the motel, her heart pounding and a smile plastered on her face. Her phone dinged as she was walking up the driveway to the motel. It was Twyla. _Today was so fun. I was really nervous this morning about my doctor’s appointment and it was great to have your there with me. Thank you._ Alexis texted back, _you’re welcome, twy. i had a great time with you._ Her chest felt warm and tender. 

Alexis set her bags down on her bed and flopped beside them. She felt so giggly. It would be a little embarrassing if she wasn’t enjoying herself so much. Alexis forced herself up off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. From her bedroom, her phone announced another text message. Twyla again. _my cousin shawn is having a party next friday. want to go?_ Normally, Alexis would need a lot more details. Like, where was the party? Who was on the guest list? Who was sponsoring the party? Was there a theme or a dress code? But she just texted back _i would love to._

\---

On Sunday mornings, the Roses made it a tradition to always have brunch together at the cafe. Alexis was often quick to point out that they had most of their meals together at the cafe these days, so she wasn’t sure what made Sunday so special, but her parents insisted this was different. This weekend, however, Alexis went to brunch without protest. 

David had been pestering her for information about their trip to Elmdale, confident that Alexis was leaving out salacious details. Alexis refused to play along. She was torn between annoyance and delight with David’s teasing. On one hand, there was a certain thrill in knowing that she wasn’t completely making all this up on her own. David saw her and Twyla in a way that was incredibly validating. On the other hand, she was frustrated when he tried to put words or labels to what he was seeing or assuming. Alexis didn’t know what this was and she wanted space to figure it out for herself. David was able to understand and articulate all this so easily. It wasn’t so simple for her. 

At the cafe, Alexis found herself suddenly shy around Twyla. As her family was ordering at the counter, she hung back. Much to her delight, this didn’t stop Twyla from seeking her out. They exchanged small smiles as Moira and Johnny fussed over the menu and Alexis felt this tug in her chest, as if a string was pulled tight between the two of them. 

“Now, Twyla, dear,” Moira implored. “You know, I hate to be a nuisance…” She trailed off, waiting for an objection.

Twyla missed her cue by a couple beats. “Oh, no, you’re not a nuisance, Mrs. Rose!” Twyla caught Alexis’ eye and winked, unbeknownst to Moira who plowed on with a complaint about runny eggs or something. Alexis wasn’t really able to follow along, because she felt light-headed and maybe her knees had buckled? She clutched her bag to satisfy the feeling that she needed to grab onto something. 

David sucked his teeth and Alexis looked up. David was looking her up and down with a smirk that was betrayed by the uncharacteristically soft look in his eyes. “Oh, Alexis, you’ve got it bad.”

Alexis froze, glancing at Twyla to see if she heard that. How could she not? David wasn’t exactly whispering. Twyla was scribbling something in her notepad. Alexis saw her lift her head and glance at David, then look back down. Alexis grabbed David by the elbow dragged him over to the booth. “David, oh my god, can you mind your own fucking business!”

“Oh come on,” David said, waving his hand dismissively. “She didn’t hear me.”

“Yes, she did,” Alexis hissed. “And that’s not even the point.”

“So tell me, Alexis, what exactly is the point?” David raised an eyebrow. 

“You just think you’re so smart and know everything,” Alexis huffed, sitting down in the booth. “But you don’t know what you’re talking about, so you just need to lay off.”

“About what?” David asked innocently, his eyes wide. 

Alexis groaned loudly and hung her head in her hands. Their parents joined them at the table, offering Alexis a reprieve from the conversation. Alexis avoided eye contact with David. When their food was ready, she picked at her parfait and fruit bowl unenthusiastically. About halfway through the meal, a tall man with shaggy brown hair walked into the cafe, removing his aviator sunglasses and tucking them in his v-neck t-shirt. 

“Whoa, 2007 just walked in,” David scoffed.

Alexis popped her head up and couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you think he escaped from a bunker or something? Why else would he be dressed like that?” 

Alexis and David watched him as he sauntered up to the front counter where Twyla was turned in her chair, taking a plate from the kitchen window. 

“Bacon and cheese omelette with a side of hashbrowns,” Twyla called out as she set the plate on the counter next to the “pick up” sign. She froze when she saw the man standing in front of her. He shifted his feet and stood in front of Twyla, blocking Alexis’ view.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Alexis hissed at David. 

David craned his neck. “I’m not sure. She looks surprised to see him.”

“Who is he?” Alexis asked.

David shook his head incredulously at Alexis. “How the fuck am I supposed to know that? Do I look like I’m in the know about Twyla’s ex-boyfriends?”

“Ew, I hope she’d know better than to date that off-brand Owen Wilson!” Alexis wrinkled her nose.

David was trying to sneak a glance without being too obvious. “I don’t know, he’s holding her hand.”

“What?!” Alexis squeaked. She immediately regretted this because the look on David’s face was so smug and satisfied. She felt her cheeks turn pink. “I mean, whatever.”

“Uh huh,” David said before turning back around. “I’m going to go get more napkins.” He sat up and walked across the restaurant to the front counter where he made quite a show of rummaging around and taking a large stack of napkins from the dispenser. As he loudly rearranged the containers of sweetener, he pointedly glanced over at Twyla. Eventually, he made his way back to the table. 

“What were they saying?” Alexis asked. 

“He called her _baby_ ,” David said, rolling his eyes and sounding disgusted. 

“And?” Alexis waved her hands, hoping for more information.

“I don’t know!” David exclaimed defensively. “I could barely hear anything, but he’s leaning over the counter and holding her hand and he said something about baby. I don’t know if she was the baby or maybe he has a baby? Oh my god, do you think Twyla has a secret baby?!”

Alexis glared. “Oh my god, David, you are completely useless.” She stood up from the booth sharply and walked over to the napkins. She grabbed a large stack herself and spent a lot of time pretending to decide whether she wanted to take the mustard or the ketchup. Sneaking a look at the front counter, she saw that this guy was still holding Twyla’s hand and they were talking softly. However, Twyla looked hesitant. Embarrassed? Mad? Overwhelmed with love? Alexis wasn’t sure. She hurried back over to the booth. “I can’t tell what’s going on.” 

“Alexis, you can’t let that guy steal your girl!” David whispered dramatically. 

Alexis opened her mouth to spit back a witty retort but she mostly just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

“Wait, what?” Their dad finally seemed to be aware of the conversation that was happening. 

“Oh my god, nothing,” Alexis insisted at the same time David waved his hands and groaned, “Never mind!”

Moira was looking confused. “Why do you two need so many napkins?” 

\---

For the rest of the day, Alexis was trying to organize her thoughts. She went for a run, hoping that would clear her head. Okay, so she had established that she had feelings for Twyla. But what kind of feelings? They were strong enough that she felt like her reaction to the overgrown Jonas Brother was completely out of proportion. Like, what was she even basing her jealousy on? She had no claim to Twyla. She had no reason to assume that Twyla was into women, much less into her. What was the next step? Did she want to take the next step? Did she want to tell Twyla how she felt? What would she even say? _Hey, Twyla, so my chest feels like it’s going to burst when you look at me and every time you touch me I want to smash my face against your face. Let me know if you have any thoughts about that!_

This was such uncharted territory. Alexis has never felt like this. With Ted and Mutt and the countless other guys, she always knew her role. She knew what expected of her. Even if she wanted something different - it was always clear what she was supposed to want or what she was supposed to do. Who made the first move in this situation? 

On the way to the motel after brunch, David had mentioned to Alexis, his teasing tone softened significantly, “If it were me, I’d feel disappointed. You know, if the girl I’d been mutually flirting with and pursuing had some guy on the side and didn’t tell me.” 

“Twyla doesn’t owe me anything,” Alexis replied quickly. She then paused. “And besides, it’s not like that.” She was afraid she didn’t sound very convincing.  
David lowered his voice so that their parents walking ahead of them couldn’t hear. “I don’t know, Alexis, there is clearly something going on between the two of you. If she’s been hiding a boyfriend from you, that’s kind of a big deal.” Alexis didn’t know how to respond to that. She was still trying to figure out how to respond to that. 

Alexis had made a lap around the town at this point. The sun was setting and the air was cool. She slowed to a stop in front of Bob’s Garage, catching her breath. A sound across the street caught her attention and she saw Twyla locking up the cafe. The man from before was standing next to her, carrying her bag. As Twyla was adjusting her crutch and struggling down the front steps, the man rushed towards her and wrapped his arm under her shoulder. 

Alexis hated how disappointed this made her. She wasn’t even sure what she got her hopes up about. She had been sure that Twyla was feeling the same connection, the same closeness. And for a moment, she had allowed herself to feel excitement about the new way her heart was feeling inside her chest. Alexis felt foolish, embarrassed.

Without another glance towards Twyla, Alexis started her jog again, heading back home towards the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Next chapter is the truck party. BIG THINGS happen so get excited!! Come say hi on tumblr if you haven't already, you can find me @gaytwylasands.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and Twyla finally get on the same page.

Alexis typed out a text to Twyla cancelling her RSVP to the party on no less than four different occasions this past week. But she never sent them, so here she was. Driving with Twyla in her truck down some dirt road to god-knows-where for god-knows-how-long.

Twyla was as nice and pleasant as ever, of course. All week she had been nothing but warm and sweet towards Alexis. Alexis found this to be incredibly inconvenient, because she was determined to nurse her tiny heartbreak and having Twyla smile at her like that was very confusing. 

Actually, Twyla seemed more attentive than usual. She would send Alexis random texts about funny things that were happening at the cafe. When Alexis was feeling generous, she would reply with pictures of the animals at work. On Wednesday, they had both spent the better part of the afternoon texting back and forth details of a tragic romance they had invented between two cats that Ted was boarding. 

Despite her disappointment, Alexis was determined to stay friendly with Twyla. It was like David and Stevie. They decided to prioritize their friendship and they are both the better for it. And this should be even easier, Alexis reasoned, because this wasn’t ever an actual relationship. 

The weird thing, though, was that it really seemed like Twyla was flirting with her sometimes. Like on Monday, Alexis dropped off her mother’s music folder at Jazzagals rehearsal and she just had this look on her face when she saw her. And Alexis couldn’t help but blush when she was greeted with a tight hug and Twyla’s soft touch lingering on her back. 

So all in all, Alexis was feeling thoroughly mixed up and wishing she’d had the courage to cancel days ago. She just needed some space to clear her head.

“I thought the party was going to be closer to the road,” Twyla said, peering out into the dark. She checked her phone again. 

Alexis slowed down as they approached a sharp curve, then behind some trees appeared a handful of trucks parked just off the road. 

“Oh, there we are!” Twyla said brightly. The trucks were lining either side of the road, but most everyone could be found farther ahead circled around a roaring bonfire. Coolers stocked with beer and liquor were propped up in the truck beds and by the smell of it a couple of grills were going. Alexis parked the truck alongside the others and Twyla opened the door.

“Hey, Shawn!” Twyla called as she slowly made her way out of the small pickup truck. She used her crutch to help her step down into the grass. 

A large man with short auburn hair, wearing a sports jersey and holding a beer, was walking towards them. “Twyla! Is your foot still fucked up?”

Alexis recognized Shawn as a townie but had no idea he was Twyla’s cousin. She probably should just assume that most people around here are related to Twyla in some way. Alexis got out of the car but lingered on the drivers’ side awkwardly. She adjusted the top of her dress that hung low on her shoulders to give herself something to do. Looking around at the unkempt grass, she was grateful she’d worn boots instead of sandals. 

“Yeah, still a few more weeks with this thing,” Twyla said, returning the bear hug he had wrapped her in. 

“Tough break,” Shawn said. He glanced over at Alexis. 

“Oh, Shawn, this is Alexis, have you two met?” Twyla asked. Alexis crossed in front of the truck to greet Shawn. 

“I’ve seen you around,” Shawn said. “You’re from that rich family that got stuck in Schitt’s Creek, right?”

Alexis smiled politely, “That’s us.” 

“Well, I’ve seen you at these parties before so you know what to expect,” Shawn said, gesturing back at the bonfire behind them. “No fancy cocktails here!”

“Shawn, I know your favorite drink is an appletini, so you just leave Alexis alone,” Twyla teased. 

Shawn roared with laughter, slapping Twyla on the back so hard she stumbled. “Oh, sorry, Twy!”

The three of them made their way slowly to the bonfire, giving Twyla plenty of time to go at her own pace on the uneven ground. Alexis wondered if Twyla was wearing more dresses than she usually did because of her boot. Tonight she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless sundress that was dotted with small stars. Alexis trailed slightly out of step with Twyla and Shawn as they talked about some recent family drama. As someone with a very small (and more recently close knit) family, it was fascinating to see Twyla interacting with her extended family. The crowd was a mix of townies and folks from Elmdale. Alexis couldn’t even begin to guess who was Twyla’s family and who wasn’t. 

Twyla and Alexis were quickly handed beers and offered seats on a large log, gratefully covered in a blanket. Given Twyla’s situation, they were able to stay put and leave the mingling to others. Alexis was more than happy to stay by Twyla’s side as people approached them. To even her own surprise, she was really not in the mood for the attention she was currently receiving. Normally, hungry stares, free drinks, and generous compliments were her comfort zone. But tonight she had little patience for it. She nursed her drink and remained turned towards Twyla so that she seemed engaged in conversation even when she wasn’t. 

Twyla kept close. Her arm was pressed against Alexis’ and they both fell into a comfortable rhythm of push and pull against one another. She scolded herself, frustrated at how quickly she allowed herself to ease back into this feeling. The warmth from Twyla’s side, emanating from her arm and traveling through her body, made her feel soft and delicate. 

Someone brought over some speakers and started blaring terrible music, making the already loud party much more overstimulating. Just as Alexis was wondering how much longer this was going to last, Twyla turned to her and leaned in close. “Do you want to go hang out by the truck? I could use a break from all this.”

“Yes,” Alexis agreed quickly. She stood up, her knees creaking as she moved from the low seat on the log. 

“Oh no,” Twyla said, calculating how she was going to stand up. “This is not going to be graceful.”

Alexis laughed and reached out her hand. Twyla smiled, looking up at her. The bonfire made her eyes bright and her freckles warm. She took Alexis’ hand and they moved together to ensure she was steady on her feet. 

Alexis, holding their drinks, walked alongside Twyla as they carefully stepped through the grass back to the truck. “So, Twyla, maybe I’m mistaken, but I think you’re related to about eighty percent of the people here?”

“Yeah, that’s probably not far off,” Twyla replied, laughing. “I actually can’t keep track of how many cousins I have. They keep getting married or divorced or having babies and the number is always changing.”

“I can’t imagine having such a large family,” Alexis said. “It’s always just been the four of us. Although, we made up for the small family by surrounding ourselves with lots of friends and strangers. So maybe it’s not all that different.”

They walked up to Twyla’s pickup truck and pulled the tailgate down. It was much quieter over here. Hopping up into the bed of the truck, they both unrolled the blankets Twyla had been smart enough to remember. Alexis handed Twyla her beer and they clinked glasses. 

“What are we cheering to?” Twyla asked, her eyes scanning Alexis’ face. 

Alexis considered this. “To chosen family.” This uncharacteristic moment of honesty made Alexis’ stomach squirm.

Twyla regarded her thoughtfully. “I can drink to that.” She took a swig of her beer. “Are you okay, Alexis?”

Alexis looked at Twyla, slightly startled. “What? Of course I am.”

“You just seemed quiet tonight,” Twyla shrugged. 

“No, it’s fine,” she said a little too quickly. She cleared her throat and said again in a softer voice. “I’m fine.”

Twyla looked like she was going to say something else, but they were both distracted by someone walking towards them from the bonfire. It was the man from the cafe. Even though it had been dark for a few hours now, he still had his aviator sunglasses tucked into the front of his shirt. He was holding a beer in each hand. Alexis showed great restraint by not rolling her eyes dramatically. 

She glanced at Twyla and saw that she had stiffened next to her and her face became hard. Alexis wasn’t sure she’d ever seen her face look hard before. 

“Hey, Twy,” he said, stepping closer to the truck, his gaze focused on Twyla. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he offered Twyla one of his beers. “Here, I got this for you.”

“I’m good, thanks,” Twyla said, in a short, clipped voice. 

Alexis was looking at the man, wondering if he was going to acknowledge her presence. She cleared her throat and held out her hand. “Um, hi, I’m Alexis.”

He looked at her and honestly seemed surprised, like he was just noticing her for the first time. Alexis realized he was pretty drunk. “Oh. Hey.” He seemed unsure what to do about Twyla rejecting his offer of beer. He swayed a little on his feet, then stumbled, and angled his body away from Alexis. Leaning his head towards Twyla, he said in a low voice. “Hey, do you want to get out of here?”

It occurred to Alexis that this might be the point when Twyla ditches her and her night goes from bad to depressing, but when she saw the way Twyla’s jaw was set and her hands were clenched at her sides, it was clear she wanted nothing to do with this guy. “No,” Twyla replied, making it sound like her answer was obvious. “I’m with Alexis.”

Alexis’ heart skipped pleasantly. She liked the way Twyla said that. _I’m with Alexis._

The guy frowned. This clearly wasn’t going the way he planned. “Um, it’s just that, I thought we could finish our conversation from earlier…” He trailed off, an eyebrow raised suggestively. 

“Zeke, I have nothing to say to you,” Twyla said firmly. Oh god, his name was Zeke? Alexis made a mental note to tell David that particular bit of information. 

But this was an encouraging development. Alexis paid close attention. She was not above causing a scene to get Zeke to leave them alone. 

“Oh, come on, baby,” Zeke said, an unpleasant whine to his voice. He kept trying to shift in closer to Twyla, his back towards Alexis. 

Twyla held her arm out, forcing him back. “I am not your baby. I’ve told you to leave me alone.”

Zeke pouted and rolled his shoulders back as he let out a loud exhale. “Oh my god, what do I have to do -”

Alexis jumped down from the truck suddenly and stepped forward, moving her body in between Twyla and Zeke. “Yeah, we’re done here, Zeke? I think Twyla made herself pretty clear. Time to go.”

He made quite a show, rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath, but he walked back to the bonfire. Alexis turned back around to Twyla. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

Twyla groaned loudly and laid back on the blanket stretched out in the bed of the truck. “I thought he had left town already.”

Alexis climbed back into the truck and sat next to Twyla who was burying her face in her arms. The shock from seeing someone be so completely awful to Twyla and the slight confrontation had Alexis’ heart pounding. She also couldn’t help but feel the relief coursing through her. There was no way Twyla was into this guy. But then why were they walking home together and looking so cozy? “Who was that?”

Still covering her face, Twyla replied, “My ex. From like, seven years ago. So long ago. He lives in Elmdale now and was in town this week for his sister’s wedding. I thought he had left already or else I would not have come to this party.”

“Well,” Alexis said carefully. “I guess I’m just going to say it… what a dick!”

Twyla laughed hollowly. “Yes. That is correct.” She pulled her arms away from her face and they flopped at her side. “Those stupid sunglasses.”

Alexis laughed. “Those stupid sunglasses.” 

“Did you see him come into the cafe the other day?” Twyla asked, turning her head to look at Alexis. “He came in when you were eating with your family. I hadn’t seen him in like, five years? And he just waltzed in and started talking about how he missed me and wanted to get back together. Like, he didn’t even ask how I was, what I was up to, if I was in a relationship with anyone. I couldn’t believe it! Like I was just waiting around for him to come take me back!”

“So gross,” Alexis agreed. “David and I could tell he was scaggy.” 

“And he kept hanging around all day, I couldn’t get him to leave!” Twyla exclaimed. “I was stuck at the counter.”

“I, um, saw him walk you home,” Alexis said hesitantly. 

“You saw that?” Twyla’s voice was soft, her eyes wide. 

“I was out running,” Alexis waved her hand dismissively. 

“Oh, I didn’t want -” Twyla started, then paused. “He insisted on walking me home and I was tired of arguing. I made him leave when I got home. I - I didn’t want you to see that.”

Alexis didn’t know what to say to that. Twyla didn’t owe her an explanation. She held her gaze. 

“I’m not dating him. I’m not into him.” Twyla didn’t look away, her voice firm. 

Why would Twyla want her to know that? Alexis felt her chest pounding. Twyla sat up suddenly and they found themselves sitting very close together. Alexis took a deep breath as she savored the moment, the smell of Twyla’s shampoo, the details of her freckles. 

Something shifted in the air between them. The tension held them together for a long moment. Finally, in unison somehow, they shifted slightly away from one another as they each took in a deep breath. Alexis looked down at her lap, swinging her legs off the side of the truck. Suddenly, she was determined. She had to do something. 

Before she could think on it a minute longer, Twyla shifted her body back into the bed of the truck. She pulled her legs up, sighing at the relief from the weight of her boot. Alexis watched her settle in with her back against the window of the cab. Twyla looked up at Alexis and their eyes met. Twyla’s face was bright and pleading. Alexis felt that string in her chest pull taut once more. She paused a moment, then joined her, gathering the blankets as she went. Alexis tucked a blanket around both of their legs. 

They seemed unable to speak. The silence between them was heavy and powerful. Alexis looked into Twyla’s face, her eyes lingering over her lips and wanting so badly to know what they felt like. Twyla was focused on the blanket, her fingers twisting around a loose string. Alexis followed Twyla’s gaze. 

And then she reached out and brushed her fingers along Twyla’s forearm, so slight yet determined. Twyla’s arm relaxed and twisted under her touch, opening her palm to receive her hand. Weaving their fingers together, they rested their hands on Twyla’s legs. Alexis twisted her mouth to one side as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She ran her thumb against Twyla’s hand, who let out a small sigh. 

Alexis looked up again and this time Twyla was there to meet her soft stare. Her cheeks were flushed and her hand squeezed Alexis’ a little tighter. As if a lightning bolt struck through her, she lifted her hand to cup Twyla’s jaw, her thumb resting by her ear and her fingers tangled in her hair. Twyla’s eyes were dark with want and she pressed her weight into Alexis’ palm. They seemed to move at once, pressing their lips softly and hesitantly against one another. Twyla’s hands came up to meet Alexis’ face and they held onto one another desperately. 

Twyla’s lips on hers was a revelation. Her hands in her hair made her spine shiver with electricity. Twyla opened her mouth slightly and Alexis deepened the kiss; they moved together seamlessly. A soft hum escaped Alexis’ lips as Twyla’s tongue swept into her mouth. Her desire moved through her body, deep and warm. 

They both withdrew slightly to fill their lungs with air, their hands remaining clutched on the others jaw, tangled in hair. Their eyes immediately met, pupils wide and astonished. Alexis could still feel Twyla’s pressure on her lips and her cheeks were hot. She carefully pulled her hands back and curled her arms towards her chest. Pressing her hand to her mouth, she let out a breathless laugh. “Oh my.”

Twyla looked at Alexis, awestruck, a laugh curling at her lips as well. Although, her eyes betrayed a hesitancy that couldn’t be covered up by the contagious laughter. Alexis caught this and reached out for Twyla’s hands again in reassurance. “Oh, Twy,” Alexis said. She leaned forward and pressed a small kiss at the corner of Twyla’s jaw. “You are so lovely.”

Twyla looked a little dazed, her face flushed. She looked down at their clasped hands and untangled them, inspecting Alexis’ hands in hers. Raising her hand to her mouth, she placed a long kiss in the center of her palm. Alexis felt like her heart was going to leap out of her rib cage. Twyla rested their hands in her lap, idly rubbing her thumb along the kiss she left on Alexis’ hand. Alexis watched in wonder as tears began to swim in the corner of Twyla’s eyes. 

She wanted to pull Twyla into her arms, but also knew that she might need space. She compromised by running her hands up Twyla’s arms, giving them a slight squeeze. Twyla brushed at the tears under her eyes. “I didn’t think you felt the same way,” Twyla said softly.

Alexis laughed and kissed Twyla’s temple. Now that she had started, she didn’t want to stop kissing her. “Um, Twy? You have had me all hung up on you for awhile now. Like, I’ve kind of been a mess.” Twyla laughed, pressing her hand to her cheek and sniffling. “I’m pretty sure David was about ready to stage an intervention. Especially this past week because I was moping over Stupid Sunglasses Man.”

Twyla gasped, looking at Alexis wildly. “Oh, no, Alexis, I never meant -” Fumbling over her words, she waved her hands helplessly until they landed on Alexis’ shoulders, running gently up her neck and resting on the sides of her face. “I’m so sorry you saw that. He is the absolute worst and means nothing to me.”

“Oh, please,” Alexis said teasingly, “I am not threatened by him. I could take him any day.”

Twyla smiled happily, taking a deep breath. She nodded in agreement. “Yes, you could.” 

Alexis leaned forward and kissed Twyla deeply. Twyla’s fingers curled against her scalp, tugging slightly at her hair. She ran her arms around Twyla’s back, pulling her closer. Alexis couldn’t believe this was happening. This felt thrilling and deeply assuring. She tilted her head back slightly and Twyla chased her lips, kissing her firmly once more. “Um, okay, so I know that at some point we’ll need to, like, talk. About all this and everything.”

Twyla ducked her head and began to plant kisses along the soft skin underneath Alexis’ jaw. She laughed into Alexis’ neck and repeated, “Mmhmm, about all this and everything.”

“And I definitely think that’s important,” Alexis assured Twyla. “Like, soooo important.” Twyla was being incredibly distracting. “But, also, I just really want you to keep kissing me like this.” Alexis thread her fingers through Twyla’s hair at the base of her neck, urging her on.

Twyla pulled away from Alexis suddenly, an exaggerated shocked look on her face. “Alexis, are you just using me for my body?!” 

Alexis winced playfully. “Um... I’m not _not_ saying that?”

Twyla tilted her head to one side, considering this. Shrugging, she said cheerfully, “Okay, I can live with that!”

A relaxed, happy smile spread across Alexis’ face as she leaned in closer to Twyla, pressing against her forehead. Alexis has no idea where this was going, but she was so excited to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr gaytwylasands.tumblr.com if you haven't already. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMING IN HOT!

The next morning, Alexis walked into the cafe feeling nervous. And not just excited nervous, but a what-if-Twyla-regrets-everything kind of nervous. She wore a mini shift dress with embroidered flowers that she felt particularly confident in. Her concerns dissipated, however, as soon as she caught Twyla’s eye across the restaurant. She walked up to the front counter and Twyla’s eyes lit up. 

Twyla leaned forward over the counter and sounded a little breathless as she greeted her. Relief washed over Alexis and she exhaled, releasing the tension that she had been unconsciously holding all morning. They fumbled through her breakfast order and, cheeks rosy, Alexis turned to find a booth and wait for her parents.

As it was Saturday morning, there was barely any down time for Twyla. Alexis had breakfast with her parents while David was spending the day with Stevie in Elmdale. She was secretly a little grateful for this since she wasn’t confident that she’d be able to keep her feelings to herself around him and wanted more time to properly digest the last twelve hours. Her parents were pleased with her good mood, but didn’t question beyond that. When they finished their meal, Alexis told them that she was going to run an errand and that they should go on ahead back to the motel. 

Alexis hung back in her booth until the morning rush had cleared out for the most part. On the weekends, Twyla had extra help from other servers, the kitchen staff, and the bus boys, so Alexis hoped it wouldn’t be too intrusive for her to say hi. Besides, it had been mere hours since she’d flirted with Twyla and she was getting antsy. 

Twyla had her head down, concentrating as she made change at the cash. Alexis noticed that she was wearing another dress, this time a simple dark green wrap dress that brought out the red highlights in Twyla’s auburn hair. Sliding into the bar stool in front of her, Alexis tapped her nail lightly on the counter. Twyla’s head shot up. “Oh, good, you’re still here!” She beamed and Alexis felt her stomach do a happy somersault. “I was worried you’d left.”

“I thought I’d say hi,” Alexis said, shrugging. For a moment, they both just sat there with flushed cheeks and goofy grins plastered on their faces. 

“Hi,” Twyla finally replied. She closed the drawer of the cash and stood up, pulling her crutch underneath her arm. “Actually, while you’re here, can I get your help with something in the back?” Alexis raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Twyla’s face looked completely serious. 

She walked along the counter and turned into the back, following Twyla. Twyla opened a door that Alexis hadn’t noticed before that lead to a small, cluttered office. In one fluid motion, Twyla closed the door, grabbed Alexis by the waist, and leaned up to urgently press her mouth against hers. Alexis made a small sound of surprise as Twyla pushed her into the wall behind her, the crutch clattering to the floor. Alexis wrapped her arms around Twyla’s shoulders and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. 

Twyla suddenly pulled back, her eyes wide. “Is this okay?” she asked anxiously.

Alexis laughed, “Oh my god, yes.” She pulled Twyla back towards her, kissing her hard. This felt different than last night. They were frantic and forceful, confident in running their hands over the others’ body. Alexis realized, as her arousal grew, that this felt so much dirtier. Leaning down, she placed kisses down Twyla’s neck and lapped her tongue along her collarbone. Twyla let out a low gasp and pulled at Alexis’ waist, pressing their hips closer together. 

Alexis shifted her weight, cautious of knocking Twyla off balance in her boot. She stepped to the side and placed her feet on either side of her left leg, pulling Twyla’s hips into her own. The friction made them both moan. Twyla grasped the base of Alexis’ neck, her thumb grazing her jaw, their kisses demanding and lustful. Alexis couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. She lifted her leg slightly, pushing Twyla’s dress up her thighs. Twyla bucked her hips, another moan hitching in her throat. Alexis could feel Twyla’s wetness against her thigh and she let out a gasp, “Oh, fuck.” It was obscene and lovely and Alexis wanted more. 

They began to find a rhythm, Alexis pressing her leg into Twyla, Twyla bearing down her hips as soft moans escaped her lips. Twyla was working her mouth on the soft skin under her ear, which made Alexis’ head spin. She felt her own arousal building, it was spreading through her body, pulsing with every thrust. 

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door made them both jump. “Twy, there’s a long line out here, we could use your help!” came a voice from the other side of the door. 

Twyla dropped her head against Alexis’ shoulder, groaning quietly. “I’ll be right there,” she shouted. 

Alexis stood up and shifted her weight, her hands still on Twyla’s hips. “Well, fuck,” she said, laughing. 

Twyla pushed against Alexis slightly to find her balance. She raised a hand to brush Alexis’ hair away from her face. “You’re incredible.”

Alexis was completely unprepared for her sincerity, her sweetness. She blushed and met Twyla’s gaze. She didn’t know how to say what she was feeling, so she leaned down and kissed Twyla firmly. 

They quickly began to collect themselves, adjusting clothes, tidying up hair, and trying to relax their faces (although there wasn’t much hope of that happening). As they slipped out of the office and parted ways, Alexis felt like everything that had just happened was plastered all over her face. She was completely undone. The lingering pressure of Twyla’s mouth on her lips, the slickness between her legs as she walked, the flush on her chest and face. 

As she neared the door, she heard Twyla shout, “Hey, Alexis!” Alexis spun around, eyes wide, noticing all the people who looked up at Twyla’s voice. Twyla looked as innocent as ever as she raised a hand to wave. “Thanks for helping me with that thing!”

Alexis’ jaw dropped and she huffed, trying to cover it up with a laugh. Unbelievable. She smiled sweetly at Twyla, returning the wave. “Oh, it was my pleasure!”

\---

As Alexis walked back to the motel, she tried to ground herself a little. Touching her hand to her lips, she couldn’t keep herself from smiling. Alexis has felt the rush of excitement and nerves at the beginning of a relationship before. This felt different somehow, and she wasn’t sure why. Things have changed in general since moving to Schitt’s Creek. She’s becoming a different person. She is a different person. 

Alexis learned pretty early on that her ability to dive headfirst into relationships, or friendships for that matter, was something that only brought her heartache. In middle school, Alexis realized that girls in her friend groups never cared about her as much as she felt for them. She always seemed to be too intense, too invested. So she learned how to triangulate and withhold. With guys, she learned how to accommodate, how to read a situation and understand the role that was to her best advantage to play. She had learned how to hold her own, but in a way that kept her safe and under the radar. Those walls she had built up, those exit strategies, weren’t as useful in Schitt’s Creek. They just made her lonely. 

She was sure she’d never met anyone as sincere as Twyla. It had taken her awhile to notice because Alexis mostly saw her at the cafe in customer service mode. But when she let her guard down, Twyla was incapable of hiding any emotion she was feeling. And Alexis felt so inspired to be herself around her. She knew that Twyla only expected Alexis to be herself. Alexis wasn’t quite sure who that was yet, but she felt safe figuring it out with Twyla. 

Last night, as Alexis drove them back to town, they had become shy and nervous. The air around them sparked and crackled. They didn’t make eye contact, but felt the pressure pulsing between them. When Alexis shifted the car into park and turned off the engine, the silence was so full of possibility. She finally looked over to Twyla. Her face was so open and Alexis wanted to be everything for her. 

Twyla had shifted in her seat, turning towards Alexis. “Can I - can I kiss you again?”

At the time Alexis couldn’t think of anyone who had asked her that before and she couldn’t think of one now. She had felt tender and cared for in that moment. “Yes,” she said, nodding. They had carefully moved closer, fingers hesitantly finding purchase, their kisses now soft and exploratory. 

With every relationship up until this point, Alexis had always thought of all the ways that she could blow everything up if she needed to. Sometimes it was an escape plan, sometimes it was just for fun. All she knew now is that she didn’t want to mess this up. 

At the motel, Alexis started a shower to clear her mind. She rested her hip on the cool tiles as the hot water rushed over her chest and shoulders. Her body was still back in that dusty, cramped office at the cafe. Twyla’s fingers tugging at her hair, her swollen mouth. The feeling of Twyla’s dress dragging against her thigh, her warmth clenching around her leg. She wanted to explore every last inch of Twyla. She wanted to find all her freckles and spread her hands on her stomach. Alexis was surprised at how strong her want was. 

The hot water on her skin was relaxing her muscles. She inhaled the steamy air and shifted her weight so that her back was pressed against the tiled wall. Her fingers found their place between her legs. She explored, gently at first, feeling the pulse travel deep inside her. She continued to stroke her folds, gasping slightly at the pressure of her fingers on her slick, sensitive clit. She wondered if Twyla felt like this. 

Alexis pressed her other hand behind her on the wall to steady herself. Biting down her moans, her leg was shivering. She thought about the ways that Twyla might touch her. She hurried her strokes, chasing release. Finally, she clutched between her legs, gasping from the bottom of her lungs, as her pleasure heightened and released. 

Leaning her head back against the wall, she exhaled a shaky laugh. She felt so many emotions swirling around in her chest, in her head, and she wasn’t quite sure where to start. A smile spread across her lips as she finished her shower. Maybe she shouldn’t overthink it and just appreciate how good this felt. 

Stepping back in the room, a towel wrapped around her body, she peered at her phone. A text from Twyla read _want to come over after work?_

\---

“So, wait, you’re telling me you’ve never been on a roller coaster?!”

Alexis scrunched her nose. “Ew, oh my god, Twy. Of course not. What is even the point?”

Twyla laughed. “I don’t know, to have fun?”

“Parasailing with Prince Harry is fun, I think I’ll pass on the roller coaster.” Alexis waved her hand. 

Twyla’s face fell. “You did that?”

Alexis shrugged, a faint smirk on her lips. “Maybe.” Twyla was stretched out on the couch, her leg propped up on several pillows and her head in Alexis’ lap. Alexis reached down and softly ran her fingers through Twyla’s hair. Her eyes fluttered a little at Alexis’ touch. Twyla reached up and took Alexis’ free arm and draped it over her stomach, lacing their fingers together. 

“So, like…” Alexis started talking before she’d really figured out what she wanted to say. “Um, so, how _new_ is this to you?” She felt herself blush and couldn’t make eye contact with Twyla, so she hoped she knew what she was trying to say. 

Twyla glanced at her phone. “Well, we’re just about coming up on 24 hours, so I’d say pretty new.” Smiling, she moved her head to nudge Alexis’ stomach. 

“No, no, I mean, like,” Alexis was fumbling. “How new is the whole - like, have you been with girls before, I guess is what I’m asking?” She cringed a little. 

“Oh, sure, I’ve been with women” Twyla said matter-of-factly. 

Alexis’ jaw dropped. “You have? I didn’t know that.”

Twyla shrugged. “I mean, it’s never come up. And most people just assume and don’t think to ask. It’s not anyone’s business anyway.”

Alexis had definitely been one of those people making assumptions. “So, what, are you bisexual? Pansexual?”

Twyla frowned a little. “I guess I’ve never felt the need to put a word to it. It’s not something I need to define or announce.” 

Alexis thought about this, absentmindedly running her fingers over Twyla’s temple. 

Twyla returned the question. “So how new is this to you?” 

“Oh, I’ve never been with a girl before,” Alexis said quickly. 

“Never ever?” Twyla pressed, grinning. 

Alexis shook her head, nervously fluttering her hands around. “I mean, I like, participated in some over the top games of spin the bottle in high school and I had this roommate once who said she wanted to “practice for our boyfriends” with me but it ended up getting too complicated after a while because -”

“So, that’s a yes then,” Twyla said, trying not to laugh. 

Alexis looked down at Twyla with a slightly panicked look on her face. “No, no, that was different, it wasn’t like - it was just -” She was at a loss at how to explain what she meant.

Twyla raised Alexis’ hand to her lips and kissed her gently. “I’m teasing, Alexis.”

Alexis exhaled loudly. “So you’ve really dated girls before?” She was struggling to wrap her mind around this new piece of information. 

Twyla shrugged a little. “Yeah, there was a someone on my volleyball team in college and it was on and off with them for awhile. It just kind of fell apart after I moved back home. And a couple years after that, I was seeing this woman from Elmdale for a few months, but she just stopped texting me after awhile?”

Alexis made a sympathetic noise and squeezed her hand. She was suddenly feeling a little out of sorts. Alexis realized that she usually considered herself to be the most experienced one out of the two, but now that wasn’t exactly true. Twyla pulled her out of her thoughts by raising a hand to her face and pulling her down for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and Twyla made the softest sound when Alexis ran her hand along her stomach. 

Alexis sat back in her seat, rolling her neck with a grimace. “Um, Twy, this angle is not really working for me and I really want to keep kissing you, so can you, maybe, like -” She gestured rapidly between them.

Twyla laughed and started readjusting herself on the couch. With a fair amount of awkward scooting and flinging of pillows, they were both sitting up on the couch and quickly reached towards one another again. Running her hand along Twyla’s stomach, Alexis deepened the kiss to lap against her tongue. She wanted to hear Twyla make that sound again. When Twyla hummed, pressing urgently against Alexis, the vibration hit her deep in her chest. 

Alexis pulled back and adjusted herself on the couch. Smirking, she said, “Why don’t we pick up where we left off this morning?” She sat up and swung her leg over Twyla’s lap so that she was straddling her thigh. Alexis wrapped her arms around Twyla’s neck, pressing her mouth to her jaw. She experimentally ran her teeth gently over Twyla’s earlobe which elicited a soft gasp. Twyla ran her hands up Alexis’ back and they grasped at the base of her neck, directing Alexis’ attention back to her mouth. They kissed clumsily, desperately. Alexis slowly grinded her hips, pressing her knee in between Twyla’s legs. Alexis moaned into Twyla’s mouth, feeling her own warm arousal. 

Twyla’s hands in Alexis’ hair stilled and Alexis felt her inhale sharply. Alexis shifted back and removed the pressure from her knee. “Are you okay?” She raised a hand to Twyla’s temple, brushing her hair back. 

Twyla nodded and took another deep breath. “I think I just need to slow down a little.”

Alexis swung her leg back around and sat next to Twyla on the couch. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. She reached for Twyla’s hand and squeezed it. 

Twyla rested her head against the couch and turned towards Alexis. “You’re good, I promise. We’re good.” She reached over and pulled Alexis’ legs over her lap. Alexis cupped Twyla’s face in her palm and softly pressed her lips to her cheek. 

“Can I put my hand on your stomach?” Alexis asked, smiling mischievously. “I like touching your stomach.”

Twyla laughed and scrunched her nose. “Yes, you weirdo.” Alexis rubbed her hand just below Twyla’s sternum. “I like it when you touch me there, too.”

Alexis kissed Twyla and murmured against her lips, “I like it when you make that sound -” As if on cue, Twyla moaned softly. They both dissolved into giggles. Twyla smiled against Alexis’ mouth, kissing her again and again. Twyla wrapped her arm around Alexis’ shoulder to pull her in closer. Alexis felt herself melting a little and she hoped that Twyla felt as happy as she did. 

\---

Alexis quietly shut the door to the motel room behind her and took off her shoes. Tiptoeing past David’s bed, she gently placed her things down on the dresser. She really didn’t want to talk to David right now, because she knew it would turn into a Whole Thing. She could heard David snoring slightly as she stepped into the bathroom. 

As she washed her face, she breathed in the lingering scents from her evening. Twyla’s moisturizer, her conditioner, were mingling with Alexis’ own familiar scents, creating a combination of fragrances that were at once calming and thrilling. She took a moment to inhale deeply as she pressed a towel to her face. 

When she opened the door, David was suddenly sitting on the corner of her bed, facing the bathroom. She shrieked and startled backwards, hitting the door frame. “Oh my god, David, what the fuck are you doing?!”

David smirked, like some kind of evil villian in a Bond movie. Or the Grinch. More like the Grinch, Alexis decided. “So,” he said dramatically. He crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his knee. 

Alexis decided ignoring him was the best option. She walked past him and started untucking the covers of her bed. She could tell David was watching her and she nervously walked back over to her purse on the dresser. 

“Where have _you_ been this evening?” David asked. He was enjoying this far too much. 

Alexis rummaged through her bag, pretending to look for something. 

“Were you at Twyla’s?” David asked innocently. He dropped his voice as if talking to himself, “No, that couldn’t be, what would Alexis be doing at Twyla’s at two in the morning?”

Alexis cleared her throat, still not making eye contact with David. “I was at work.”

“At work?” David asked incredulously. 

“There was an emergency,” Alexis said, her lips pursed tight. “Ted needed help.”

“What kind of emergency?” David narrowed his eyes. “Like, specifically.”

Alexis rolled her eyes, popping her hip to one side as she crossed her arms. “Ted needed my help with a surgery on a... dog. I could explain but you wouldn’t understand, David, it’s very medical - um, medically specific and a kind of v-veterinarial procedure that honestly you just don’t have the experience to grasp.”

“Uh huh. Veterinarial. Right.” David said. He wasn’t even pretending to be stern now, he just had that smug smile plastered on his face. David reached into his pocket and pulled out Alexis’ phone. “Because this _adorable_ and _heartfelt_ goodnight text from Twyla makes me think you just came from her place.”

“Oh my god. Fuck you, David! Give that back!” Alexis lunged forward to try and grab her phone back. 

He jumped up on her bed and held it over his head. He was positively gleeful. “Were you _necking_ with Twyla all night?!” 

As she grabbed for her phone with one hand, she tried to cover his mouth with the other. She pushed his head as she reached up for her phone, but jerked her hand back when it was suddenly covered in slimy saliva. “Ew, David! Oh my god, ew, did you just lick me?!” 

David jumped down off the bed and tossed her phone down on her pillow. He was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. “I guess I shouldn’t have done that, I don’t know where that hand has been.” 

Alexis glared at him as she sat down on her bed across from him. David finally stopped laughing long enough to take a deep breath. With this, he seemed to soften. He looked at Alexis, his head cocked to one side, smiling. “So, tell me everything.”

Alexis scoffed. “I will not!” She felt a flush travelling up her neck and face that she had no control over.

David turned on his side, resting his head on his hand. “Is she a good kisser?”

“Shut up, David,” Alexis hissed. She started unnecessarily fluffing her pillow. She was trying hard to hide the smile curling at her lips. 

“This is a good look for you,” David said approvingly. “Seeing you all flustered and swoony over a sweet girl like Twyla.”

Alexis finally looked up at David. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders because she didn’t know what else to do. She reached for her phone and saw the text from Twyla. _I really like kissing you. And I really like it when you kiss me. Sweet dreams, Alexis Rose._ Well, if she wasn’t blushing already, she certainly was now. She made a show of hiding her phone from David as she texted back _I really like kissing you. And I really like it when you kiss me. Sweet dreams, Twyla Sands._

Alexis stuffed her phone under her pillow and abruptly stood up to turn off the lights in their room. David gasped, “You’re not going to tell me anything?!”

“No, David,” she said, smirking. She turned off the lamps near their beds and got under the covers. She could hear David do the same. In the dark, she grinned into her pillow. How was she supposed to fall asleep after getting a text like that? 

With her head full of her evening with Twyla, it took a moment to realize that David was quietly singing. She lifted her head up. 

“ _Come to my window_ ,” David sang softly, “ _Crawl inside, wait by the light of the mooooon_.” 

Alexis reached underneath her bed and grabbed the sharpest thing she could find. She peered through the dark and aimed the black Louboutin stiletto as best she could. 

“ _Come to my window, I’ll be_ \- ow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments, come say hi on tumblr @gaytwylasands!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and Twyla's plans for a lazy Saturday in bed get derailed by a visit from Tywla's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough there are some slight parallels at the end of this chapter to a scene in Rock On which is purely coincidental!

Over the past week, Alexis felt like she began to live a completely different life. Her day-to-day routine had started to involve a lot more time at the cafe and at Twyla’s. She’d spent the last two nights there and was grateful for the break from the motel. Ted was frustrated with her because of how spacey she had been this week at work, but she was having a hard time finding the energy to be concerned about that. She was in a weird place with David at the moment. A good weird place, Alexis thought, but still weird. Despite the ups and downs, she loved getting to absorb herself in this new life, this new perspective.

Earlier in the week, she had gone to Elmdale with David so he could renew his driver’s license and drive the new family car. He was all worked up about failing his test, which he had done too many times to count in the past, and Alexis reminded him that nobody cares about it as much as he does. This set him off and they got into about whether or not Alexis “skated through life”, which she was still irritated by. Alexis sometimes felt like David resented her, but she never knew why. He has always been Mom’s favorite and has been given all the things he ever asked for his entire life - why would he be resentful of her? Alexis was still considering what David said about how worried he was for her when she was overseas. She honestly hadn’t realized it before. And now she couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Which is why she was going through it all again for the third time with Twyla, who was listening as attentively and patiently as she had the first time. It was early Saturday morning and they were still under the covers in Twyla’s bed. Twyla was sitting up, resting against the bed frame. Alexis was laying on her side with her forehead pressed against Twyla’s hip and her arm wrapped across her lap. 

“And I’m glad he told me, especially if he’s been holding that in for, like, literally years, but I don’t know why he is using it against me! Like, I don’t think resenting me is going to be helpful at all,” Alexis knew she was sounding like a broken record. “But I also feel like I learned this huge thing about David and a part of his life that I wasn’t really there for so that feels… good, I guess. Mom and Dad have never showed concern like that...” Twyla was lazily running her fingers through Alexis’ hair, which was just the most relaxing feeling to her. She lifted her head up and saw Twyla still looking down at her, listening intently. 

“Sorry,” Alexis muttered, “I’ll shut up. I’m the worst.” 

Twyla made an offended sound in protest and Alexis smiled, giving her a squeeze with her arm. Scooting down under the covers to join her on the pillow, Twyla looked Alexis in the eyes. Her blue eyes were so serious. “You’re not the worst, Alexis!”

Alexis scrunched her nose. “No, I’m the worst.”

Twyla sighed dramatically, “Well, if you _insist_.” A smile tugged at her lips as she slipped her hand underneath the Jazzagals t-shirt that Alexis was wearing. Alexis had been wearing it a lot more ever since she found out that it had Twyla’s name on the back.

Alexis squealed a little at Twyla’s cold touch on her stomach. She reached under the covers to pull Twyla closer to her, her fingers tracing over her bare skin. Alexis leaned in to kiss Twyla as she rested her hand on her chest. Pressing her palm into Twyla’s breast, she gently brushed her thumb across her nipple. Twyla’s breath hitched as she moaned into Alexis’ mouth. Twyla returned the touch, the light caress on Alexis’s breasts sending shivers down her spine. She moved her left leg between Alexis’ knees. Alexis opened for Twyla, hips bearing down seeking the pressure of her body.

With their legs intertwined, they found the rhythm they had perfected over the last few days. Alexis cried out softly with each thrust of her hips, nudging her swollen clit along Twyla’s thigh. “Yes, Twyla, oh god,” she gasped. 

Alexis wanted to make this last all day, but her desire was building frantically. Alexis arched her back and Twyla lowered her head to press her lips to her breast. She teased Alexis’ nipple with her tongue, sucking the soft flesh into her mouth. The sounds of Twyla’s moans, the grip of her teeth, was all-consuming. She surrendered to Twyla’s attention, her muscles tightening as her arousal peaked. Alexis pulled Twyla’s leg closer, bearing down with a final, shuddering thrust. She came, her moans loud and ragged. Twyla kissed her desperately and deeply, capturing Alexis’ panting cries. 

Alexis pressed her forehead against Twyla’s as she caught her breath. Placing her hand low on Twyla’s back, she kissed the corner of her mouth. “Fuck,” she said, exhaling sharply. 

Twyla made a satisfied hum, blushing furiously. 

“Are you blushing?” Alexis gasped. “After you made me come like that, you have the _audacity_ to blush at me?”

Twyla smirked and rolled onto her back, arching an eyebrow. “So what are you going to do about it?” 

Alexis immediately climbed over Twyla, straddling her legs, her fingers lingering on her stomach. Twyla couldn’t keep up the bravado, she dissolved into laughter and swept her hands up Alexis’ thighs coming to rest on her hips. Alexis rolled them gently, experimentally, watching Twyla with a sly smile. Twyla inhaled sharply, her face relaxing with pleasure. 

One of the things that had changed for Alexis over the past week was her new life’s mission to making Twyla feel good. She loved nothing more than to watch Twyla’s face flush with arousal, to feel her hums of satisfaction, to hear her lustful, deep moans. 

Time operated differently in Twyla’s bed. At first they were taking things very slowly, feeling comfortable and unrushed as they absorbed themselves in soft kisses and firm touches. After what felt like years of exploration, which in actuality was about two whole days, things became more frantic and wired. They started tearing at clothes, wrapping legs around hips. Their kisses became depraved, their eyes darker. 

When Alexis saw Twyla come for the first time, she was dazed. She lay next to Twyla on the bed, covering her neck with hungry, open-mouthed kisses. She grasped Twyla’s left leg as it twitched, bent at the knee, while Twyla stroked her center. Alexis watched as her breathing became shallow, her back arched, her moans got lighter and higher. She urged her on, “You’re so fucking hot, I want you to come for me”, dragging Twyla’s earlobe between her teeth. Alexis pressed their lips together as Twyla chased her orgasm, panting wildly. Alexis knew she wanted to make Twyla feel like that and more. 

Bringing her attention to Twyla in front of her now, her eyes dark with want, she rolled her hips once more. Twyla’s eyes fluttered close and she moved one hand from Alexis’ waist to cup her breast. Alexis slid her knee between Twyla’s legs. Hitching Twyla’s left leg around her waist, Alexis pressed down, feeling the sensation of her warmth. “Does that feel good?”

Twyla moaned pleasantly, murmuring “Oh god, yes” under her breath. Alexis set a luxurious pace, reveling in the softened expression on Twyla’s face. She loved this feeling, guiding Twyla through her pleasure. Alexis wanted to attend to her every need. 

They took their time, not focused on anything in particular other than the ease of their bodies rolling together. Eventually, Twyla tugged at her arm, beckoning her back down to the bed. Alexis stretched out next to her, lifting her head as Twyla pressed soft kisses along her neck and collarbone. Tangled in one another’s limbs, they both began to doze softly. Alexis was so glad Twyla had the day off from work. 

They were sharply awakened with the loud buzzing of Twyla’s phone on the nightstand. She lurched forward in bed, gasping as she readjusted to her surroundings. Looking at her phone, she mumbled, “Oh, it’s Mom, I’ve got to get this.” She unplugged her phone from its charger and said in a clear, bright voice, “Hey, Mom!”

As Twyla sat up in the bed, Alexis began tucking various throw pillows underneath her boot to prop her foot. Twyla softly grazed her hand along Alexis’ back in appreciation. Alexis could hear Twyla’s mom faintly through the phone. It sounded like she was asking Twyla a lot of different questions, but not giving her time to answer. “Yes, Mom, work’s fine, thank for asking -” Twyla said on a couple of different occasions. “Yeah, just a couple more weeks in the boot! It’s not hurting as much, just uncomfortable. I think it’s -” 

Alexis leaned against the bed frame next to Twyla and took her free hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. “Uh-huh. Wow, Mom, that’s tough.... Oh, really?” Twyla glanced at Alexis, rolling her eyes playfully and smiling. 

Twyla’s mom must have ended the call abruptly, because Twyla set her phone down suddenly. “Well, she seemed more lucid than usual. She knew who I was and everything!” Twyla snickered. 

Alexis smiled in response, but regarded Twyla’s face, looking for anything that might betray her happy-go-lucky demeanor. Twyla sighed, “Mom thinks that City Hall is stealing money through her utility bills. She gets confused sometimes.” 

“I mean, my mom does sometimes dress like a movie villain, but I promise she wouldn’t do that,” Alexis said. 

Twyla laughed, “Oh, my mom _loves_ your mom. She was such a Sunrise Bay fan. Mom thinks Mrs. Rose is so glamorous. So I don’t know if that means she’d be super friendly around your mom or too starstruck to function.” 

“If Mom finds out that she’s a fan, they’ll be fast friends.” Alexis stretched her arms above her head, yawning. “I think it’s time for coffee.”

“Yes,” Twyla agreed, reaching for her clothes. Alexis shuffled out of the bed and kissed Twyla on the crown of her head before padding out into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. When Twyla joined her at the counter, she was wearing a light purple dress with her hair up in a simple ponytail. Twyla slipped a hand under the hem of Alexis’ shirt and pressed into the curve of her lower back, pressing her lips against her temple. 

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door made them jump. “Angela!” came a voice out in the hallway, intruding in the quiet intimacy of Twyla’s kitchen. “Angela, open the door!”

Twyla sighed a little and began to walk over to the door. “That’s Mom. You’ll want to get dressed.”

Alexis rushed into the bedroom and shut the door. As she looked around frantically for her clothes, she heard Twyla’s mom bustling loudly around the kitchen. “Angela, I tell you I’ve had it with these city goons and all the shit they try and get away with!” 

Alexis remembered in a panic that her clothes were still somewhere near the couch. She sat down on the bed, wondering if she’d have to hide in here until Alexis’ mom left. Then she heard Twyla’s uneven footsteps approaching the bedroom. The door opened slightly and Twyla’s arm appeared, with Alexis’ clothes clutched in her hand. Alexis jumped up and grabbed her clothes, whispering, “Thank you!”

Alexis got dressed quickly, a dark mixed print dress with sheer, flowy sleeves, and took a few minutes to quickly arrange her face in the bathroom mirror. She tentatively stepped out into the kitchen. Waving her hand in the air, she stammered, “Oh, I was just in the restroom!” but realized her announcement went unnoticed. Twyla was sitting at the kitchen table and her mom was pacing around the living room. 

Twyla turned as Alexis entered the room and smiled encouragingly at her. She waved her Mom over. “Denise, this is Alexis. Alexis, Denise.” Denise Sands was a short woman with shoulder-length brunette hair, a box dye job from the looks of it, and was clearly Twyla’s mother. She held herself gingerly as if her body was stiff or causing her pain. Her freckled skin hung on her frame and Alexis wondered if she had lost a lot of weight over a short period of time. She looked Alexis up and down and barked out a laugh. “Angela, I see you have a new lady friend!”

Alexis blushed and stood awkwardly in the kitchen, a few steps away from the table. Twyla looked unphased, standing up to take the coffee pot out of the machine. “Do you want some coffee, Alexis?”

Alexis stepped over to Twyla at the counter. “Yes, please,” she said softly. She tried to catch her eye, but Twyla stayed busy rummaging around in the cabinets. 

Denise kept pacing around the small apartment. She continued her conversation with Twyla, although Alexis realized now that it was a little one-sided. “I called up those fat cats at City Hall two years ago, Angela, two years! And that was the first time I realized they had been been sneaking in all these extra fees. I was onto them, they sent me ‘round and ‘round to different places, thinking that they’d get me off their scent.” She stopped and reached into her purse that was on the kitchen table and pulled out a stack of bills tied up in a rubber band. “But they couldn’t get rid of me that easy, because I’d found out their secret!”

Twyla handed Alexis a cup of coffee, then rested against the kitchen counter, sipping her own cup while nodding and smiling sympathetically along. Alexis got the sense that Twyla was very familiar with this story. 

“Angela, I tell you, I’m pretty sure Twyla thinks I’m crazy,” Denise said, looking genuinely upset at the idea.

“Oh, I’m sure Twyla doesn’t think you’re crazy,” Twyla said patiently. 

“Now, I know you think the world of her,” Denise exhaled sharply, placing her hand on her hip. “But she’s a simple girl, Angela, you know this. I think she’s just impressionable enough to get caught up in some scheme at the Cafe. And you know, actually…” She paused, hesitating as if deciding whether or not to divulge her theory. “I’m worried she’s gotten mixed up with those Roses. See I think she’s sweet on the daughter.”

Alexis glanced over at Twyla, eyes wide, but Twyla had that same placating expression on her face, attentively listening. 

“That Vivien Blake lady, now that she’s installed at the top,” Denise said urgently, “I’m worried that she’s using her daughter to try and get Twyla mixed up in the same trouble I’m dealing with.” Suddenly, Denise’s face crumbled as tears spilled from her eyes. “I just don’t know what to do, Angela, I’m so worried.” She covered her face in her hands, overwhelmed in her fear. 

Alexis felt a sinking in her stomach. Twyla didn’t move from her spot at the counter, keeping her distance from her mother. When she spoke, however, her voice was kind. “Denise, don’t you have a doctor’s appointment this morning?” 

Denise nodded. “Rick was going to take me, but he said he had to go into the office and then I was going to ask Twyla, but I don’t know where she is.” She sobbed into her hands. 

Twyla set down her coffee and walked over to her mom. “I’m sure Twyla’s fine, the important thing is that you don’t miss your appointment.” Twyla picked up her bag and took out her keys. She worked her apartment key off the ring and set it on the table. Tucking her crutch under her arm, she glanced up at Alexis briefly, not quite making eye contact and said, “Can you lock up? Just put the key under the mat when you leave.”

“Oh!” Alexis said, stepping forward. “Can I - do you need any help?”

Twyla shook her head and said in a low voice, “I’ll text you later.”

“Okay,” Alexis breathed. She stood there at a loss as Twyla helped her distraught mother gather her things and get her out the door. 

The apartment was eerily silent now. Alexis felt awful. She had never seen anything like that before. Twyla’s mom looked so sad and worried. The fact that she wasn’t able to see her own daughter there in front of her was heartbreaking. 

In her helplessness, Alexis found herself tidying the apartment. Alexis was not a nervous cleaner, but she was at a loss at what to do. She felt obligated now to leave it better than she found it. She washed and put away the dishes, tidied up clothes in the bedroom, and made the bed. She found a duster and started dusting every surface she could access which seemed unnecessary as things were pretty clean already, but it made her feel productive all the same. The last thing she did before locking up the apartment was draw some hearts on the whiteboard on Twyla’s fridge. 

As she walked home, a feeling of disappointment rose up in Alexis’ chest. She didn’t have a particular plan for her Saturday, but since it was Twyla’s first day off in awhile, she had just assumed they’d spend it together. She hadn’t just assumed, she had hoped. A wave of guilt washed over her as she reminded herself that Twyla’s mom needed her more than she did. 

\---

At dinner, Alexis joined her family at the cafe. She’d been in a nervous fog most of the day, trying to distract herself with the few channels they had access to at the motel. For a little while she tried reading magazines in the front office, but Stevie kept ignoring her, so she went back to her room to pick a fight with her mother. 

She hadn’t heard from Twyla all day and she was trying not to take it personally. The brief but intense interaction with her mother this morning kept playing over and over in her head. She couldn’t help but think she had done something wrong. It had been so jarring and upsetting and Twyla had been so calm and easy going. 

Alexis supposed that this was pretty routine for Twyla. But Denise’s emotions were so raw and volatile. Alexis’ heart ached at the idea of something so sad becoming so commonplace. 

She started picking at her salad and glanced at her phone again. Still no texts from Twyla. 

“So, Alexis,” Johnny said casually. “I know you’ve been spending lots of time with Twyla’s lately… how’s she doing?”

“She’s fine,” Alexis said, taking a sip of her sparkling water. “Her mom’s sick.”

“Oh, yes,” Moira replied softly. “She has quite the ongoing vendetta with City Hall, some contention with a water bill, I believe.”

Alexis didn’t respond. “Well, I think it’s good that you and Twyla have become such close friends lately,” her dad said. Alexis glanced up at him and he was cutting into his steak. He seemed completely serious and Alexis realized he hadn’t connected the dots. 

Her mother on the other hand, gave Johnny a patient smile before reaching across the table to pat Alexis’ hand. Moira looked at Alexis, soft and knowing. “Twyla is a sweet girl, Alexis. I’m so glad you two have each other.”

Alexis met her mother’s gaze. Maybe if this had been a different day, she would have been flustered or would have laughed it off, not wanting to give her mother the satisfaction of being right. But tonight she just accepted her mother’s validation. She let her mother see her. Alexis felt her chest flutter a little as this lovely feeling made its way to her heart. 

\---

It was about eight o’clock when Alexis had finally had enough. “Okay, I’m going to text her!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

David shrugged, sitting on his bed scrolling through his phone. “You said that two hours ago. So do it.”

“She said she’d text me!” Alexis clutched her hands to her neck and groaned. “I don’t want to come across as needy.”

David arched an eyebrow without looking away from his phone. “You’re _definitely_ not coming across as needy.”

Alexis huffed and picked up her phone, staring at it and willing Twyla to text her. “I think I really messed up this morning,” she said quietly. 

Finally glancing up at Alexis, David looked genuinely confused. “What? How?”

“I just felt so helpless!” Alexis curled her legs underneath her and turned towards David on the bed. “I just stood there while her mom was crying! She didn’t even look at me when she left, I was just in the way.”

“Wait, so you weren’t helping or you were in the way?” David asked. 

“Both! I wasn’t helping and I was in the way.” Alexis felt so ridiculous. She didn’t know how to explain it. 

David pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Okay, think of it this way. Say Twyla was over here and Mom had some melt down about a wig or something. Would you want Twyla to rush up and help her?”

Alexis gasped, clutching her necklace. “Oh, god no, she doesn’t know the first thing about Mom’s wigs. We’re not even allowed.”

“Exactly,” David said. “So you wouldn’t want Twyla to get mixed up in Mom’s crazy. For Twyla’s sake. And you’d just need to help Mom yourself.”

Alexis winced. “Ummm…”

“Oh my god, no, of course, I don’t mean you would _help_ Mom,” David made a face and waved his hand at Alexis. “But, like, for the purpose of this exercise - do you see what I mean?”

Alexis sighed. “Yes.”

“I really just think Twyla needed to go help her Mom and it’s not about you?” David said, wincing in an attempt to soften his words slightly. 

Alexis buried her face in her hands. “Oh my god, what is wrong with me.”

David laughed darkly, “You don’t want me to go into that.” He returned to his scrolling on his phone. 

Alexis flopped down onto her bed dramatically, adding in a loud groan just for good effect, when someone knocked on their door. David and Alexis both looked at each with blank stares. Alexis stood up and opened the door carefully, peering outside. It was Twyla.

“Oh my god, Twy!” Alexis gasped. She stepped outside the room and closed the door behind her, cutting off David’s “Hey, Twyla!”. 

Twyla looked tired. She smiled happily at Alexis and her shoulders relaxed a little farther down from her ears. Alexis wrapped Twyla up in a hug, grasping her shoulders. “How are you?” Alexis asked, pulling back and looking Twyla seriously in the eyes.

Twyla pulled Alexis back into their embrace, squeezing tightly around her waist. “I’m okay,” she murmured into Alexis’ shoulder. 

Alexis didn’t really believe her, but wasn’t going to argue. “And your mom?” Twyla didn’t answer, she just exhaled loudly. Alexis could feel Twyla’s fingers grasping into her clothes. 

“I just kind of walked over here, is that alright?” Twyla asked quietly.

“Of course,” Alexis replied. “Is there - do you need…” She trailed off and finished her sentence by tightening her arms. 

Twyla buried her head into Alexis’s neck and said quietly, “I just need my mom to be well.”

Alexis knew there was nothing she could say, so she just held Twyla in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, come say hi on tumblr @gaytwylasands!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis talks to David about coming out and prepares a picnic for Twyla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all going to have cavities by the end of this chapter - you've been warned!

“I don’t understand how Dad hasn’t picked up on it yet,” Alexis said as she leaned over the bathroom sink applying her mascara.

David reached around her in the cramped bathroom to grab a bottle on the shelf behind her. “Of course he hasn’t _picked up on it yet_ , Alexis! When has Dad picked up on anything? You’re going to have to physically jump out of your closet, wearing flannel and Doc Martens with a sign that says ‘I’m fucking Twyla’ in order for him to start to wonder if there’s something you need to talk to him about.”

Alexis grumbled and angrily screwed the applicator closed. “It’s just, I don’t even - I mean, why do I have to -” How was she supposed to tell her Dad something that she didn’t even really understand herself?

“I’m the last person you need to explain yourself to,” David said, applying product to his hair, standing behind Alexis at the sink. “Coming out to yourself is hard enough, and then figuring out how to tell other people is a different thing altogether.” He brushed his fingers through his hair, peering around Alexis to look in the mirror. 

Alexis spun around to face David, forcing him to jump backwards in the tiny bathroom. “Coming out? Who said anything about coming out? I just want Dad to stop thinking I’m only friends with Twyla!”

David looked at Alexis incredulously, “Yeah, that’s literally called coming out.”

Alexis’ hands flew up to her chest and she wrung her fingers. “Come out as what?!”

David’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “How on earth should I know? That’s up to you!”

Alexis tucked her chin, frowning. “Coming out seems so… formal. Like, I have to announce something.” Alexis knew so many queer people and had countless friends over the years come out to her. Why did this suddenly feel so strange and unfamiliar? 

David cocked his head to one side and looked at Alexis closely. His voice was a little softer when he replied, “It doesn’t have to be. Obviously I felt like I had to make a bit of a scene about it when I was younger. But that was only the first time I came out. When I realized I was pansexual, I had to figure that out for myself first, then I decided to tell you, then I told Mom and Dad.”

Alexis remembered that conversation. David sat her down and had seemed very nervous. She remembered David telling her that it was a way to practice how to have the conversation with their parents. 

“I didn’t _have_ to sit Mom and Dad down and tell them in a formal kind of conversation,” David continued. “But I knew they’d have more questions about me being pansexual than when I said I was gay, so I wanted to give them that opportunity.”

Alexis was starting to feel flustered. “But I’m not, like, there’s not - I don’t have anything to like, _declare_ or say Mom, Dad, I’m whatever - I’m just dating Twyla!” She chewed the inside of her lip and busied herself with her makeup bag. 

“You don’t have anything figured out in order to just tell Dad ‘Hey, I’m seeing Twyla’. He’s probably going to be weird about it, but that’s just because he’s awkward, not because he doesn’t want you to be happy,” David said.

“Right,” Alexis replied, chewing the inside of her cheek. “But that’s not, like, coming out or anything. That’s just telling him - it’s just… I mean, it’s different, right?”

David pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. Clearly mustering all the patience he had in him, he said, “Okay, Alexis. You get to think about your sexuality however you want to. That is your own process, on your own time. But, you also don’t get to distance yourself from me and other queer people - you’re not different from us.”

Alexis opened her mouth to reply, but David held up a finger and continued. “You don’t get to say ‘I’m not queer, I’m just dating Twyla’ because if you’re dating Twyla you are not straight. You could, if you wanted to, continue on as you have been, talking around it with Dad, letting Mom connect the dots without actually having a real conversation about this huge change in your life. You don’t have to have a word to describe yourself yet or ever. You don’t have to define your relationship with Twyla in any particular way. But telling your family that you’re dating a woman is a thing that queer people do, and that is part of your experience now.”

Alexis didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t even noticed that she had been avoiding all this. But now that David laid it all out in front of her, it was obvious. She wished there was a road map, or a checklist. 

David took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. He raised his arms slightly, then paused. They both stood there frozen for a moment. Then David pulled Alexis into a tight embrace. She gently wrapped her arms around him but a moment later David stepped away, cleared his throat, and left the bathroom. Alexis returned to her makeup bag and heard the motel bedroom door open and close. 

\---

Alexis stood up and admired her work. Damn, she knew how to plan a picnic. The weather was perfect. The sky was bright blue with the occasional fluffy white cloud and the creek was literally babbling. She had bought organic fruit, cheese, and wine at the co-op in Elmdale and packed everything in a beautiful wicker basket she found at Twyla’s place. The gingham blanket she laid out under the shade of a large willow tree was the exact blue of Twyla’s eyes and Alexis matched her earrings accordingly. She took her phone out of her back pocket to capture this moment. It’s too bad she didn’t have an in with Martha Stewart anymore because this was worthy of a magazine spread.

Twyla shut the door of the truck which was parked up the path towards the main road and joined Alexis under the tree, taking her time on the uneven ground. She was wearing a sundress patterned with large, brightly colored sunflowers that Alexis had found buried in Twyla’s closet and convinced her to wear. Twyla insisted it was too flashy and would only wear it on the condition that Alexis would be the only one to see her in it. 

Alexis lifted her chin and smiled at Twyla. “Okay, selfie time!”

Twyla rolled her eyes a little, but looked pleased. She took Alexis’ lead as they linked their arms around each other’s waists and leaned in together. When Alexis was satisfied with the quality and variety of selfies, she stepped away from Twyla and pointed at the blanket. “Now I want some photos of you on this blanket.” 

Twyla raised an eyebrow playfully. “What if I don’t want to pose for photos on the blanket?”

Alexis waved her hand dismissively and insisted, “Trust me. These are going to be so cute.”

Her cheeks slightly flushed, Twyla carefully sat down on the blanket, stretching her legs out and leaning back on her hands. Alexis started taking photos, working all the different angles and giving directions when necessary. A lot of Alexis’ suggestions required Twyla to pout her lips or inexplicably put her hands under her chin, both of which Twyla refused to do.

Twyla sighed, “I’m a little worried what you’re going to do when I get this boot off and stop wearing dresses as often.” She glanced up at Alexis with wide, exaggerated eyes. “You won’t break up with me, will you?”

Alexis dropped her arms down by her side and gave Twyla a look. “But you look so cute in dresses!”

Twyla laughed, “Alexis, you were supposed to say ‘No, of course I won’t break up with you, Twyla, not for such a silly reason as wearing pants!’”

Alexis raised up her hands, her eyes smiling. “I’m just saying you look really beautiful in dresses!”

A wide grin spread across Twyla’s face and she took a moment to soak in that compliment. Finally breaking her gaze from Alexis, she looked up and considered, “Hmm, well, maybe I will wear dresses more often. If you think I look beautiful…” She laid down on the blanket with her arms stretched behind her head, a smile still curving her lips. 

Alexis’ chest tightened. She continued to surprise herself with her honesty about her affection and attraction to Twyla. Alexis resumed taking photos of Twyla as she lay down on the blanket, grinning up at the branches of the willow tree above her. 

As they began to unpack their picnic basket, uncorking the wine and pouring glasses, spreading out the cheese and crackers, they settled into an easy, companionable silence. Alexis was taking a sip of her wine when she realized that Twyla was looking at her and smiling. She scrunched her nose and reached out her hand to lightly tap Twyla’s nose with her finger. “What are you smiling about, Little Miss Sunflower?”

Twyla didn’t respond at first. She kept Alexis’ gaze, her face earnest and open. “Who was your first crush?”

“My first crush?” Alexis asked, setting her glass down. “Easy. That would be this boy who was in a Gap Kids commercial with me. He was supposed to hand me a flower for this shoot and he got embarrassed and refused to do it. I think I was seven maybe? He was such a cutie!”

“Aww,” Twyla smiled sympathetically, reaching over to pluck a stray hair from Alexis’ shirt. 

“What about you?” Alexis looked at Twyla curiously. 

“Well, in fourth grade, I had this friend named Tessa and I was just obsessed with her,” Twyla said, laughing a little. “I was always over at her place, always finding excuses to be close to her, braiding her hair, silly stuff like that. Well, she told me one day that she had decided that her best friend was actually Ashley B. and I was just so heartbroken.” 

“Wait, so you knew when you were in fourth grade you had a crush on her?” Alexis asked.

“Oh no,” Twyla shook her head. “Definitely not, it was really only in hindsight. At the time it was just friend drama, but looking back I totally had a crush on her.”

Alexis opened her mouth to respond, but couldn’t find the words. She had been flooded with a memory of her friend in middle school. The way she felt about her was exactly like Twyla had described with Tessa. 

Twyla looked at Alexis curiously. “Are you rethinking all of your female friendships?” She laughed and popped a grape into her mouth. 

Alexis covered her mouth to hide the smile she was fighting. “Umm… kind of? Are you telling me that I stayed up all night to make a handmade Valentine for Kayley MacIntosh because I had a crush on her?!” 

Twyla grinned and leaned to kiss Alexis’ cheek. Wincing she said, “Well, I mean, maybe not… but probably, right?”

Alexis laughed, shaking her head. “Oh wow, why is this just occurring to me?”

Twyla shrugged. “It’s different for everybody. You just start to think back on your experiences differently. You didn’t know then what you know now.” 

Alexis mulled this over as she placed more crackers on her plate. She felt caught off guard by this memory. It seemed so obvious to her and she felt embarrassed that she hadn’t connected the dots earlier. There were other memories like that, but she decided to keep them tucked away for now. She wondered what it would be like to bring them out into the open. To bring them into her new understanding of herself. 

Twyla finished off her glass of wine and stretched out on the blanket next to Alexis. Alexis joined her, their heads close together, looking up at the long willow branches swaying in the breeze. 

After a moment, Alexis said softly, “I thought I just liked you.”

Twyla turned her head to glance over at Alexis. She stretched her arm above her head and tangled her fingers in Alexis’ hair. “Why?”

“Why what?” Alexis asked. 

“Why did you like me? I mean - why, do you…” Twyla trailed off. She sounded more flustered than usual. “We’ve known each other for awhile now, we’ve been friends. What changed?”

Alexis turned around on her stomach and wrapped her arm around Twyla’s shoulders, her hand curving to rest on the side of her face, stroking her hair back from her temple. “It was gradual. I guess not any different from any other time this has happened.” She runs her thumb along Twyla’s cheekbone. “I though I just wanted to be friends… but then I kept wondering what it would be like to kiss you or touch you. It didn’t seem weird or out of place to think that. At first.” Alexis laughed and hid her face in Twyla’s shoulder. 

Twyla shifted slightly underneath Alexis’ body. She reached over and cupped Alexis’ face in her hand. Her eyes were so earnest, Alexis wondered if she stared long enough if she could learn everything there was to know about Twyla. Past, present, and future. “And you’re so sweet,” Alexis said softly. “You’re so open and positive and you have the biggest heart. I want to be more like that.” She’s never said anything like that out loud before. It hurt a little to say, but it was true. 

Twyla’s gaze continued to sink into Alexis. Her eyes swept Alexis’ face and she leaned it to kiss her softly. Her touch was so tender and loving. Twyla pulled back and returned to her kind, concentrated stare. “What about you?” Alexis asked, a little worried about the answer. “What changed?”

Twyla’s serious expression finally faltered as a small smile stretched across her face. “Alexis, I’ve always been crazy about you.”

Alexis made an appreciative hum and leaned forward to kiss Twyla. Twyla laughed against her mouth, returning the kiss. “You are so creative and loyal and driven and smart and -” Alexis cut her off, pressing against her mouth again, her tongue sweeping along Twyla’s lips. She opened to her, their kisses passionate and searching. 

Alexis wondered if she could ever tire of this. She has experienced that before in relationships. Where her boyfriends’ attentions would become a chore, where she would have to muster up energy to be present. She also has been on the other side of that, where she had nothing but affection and excitement for someone who made her feel like every emotion she had was an overreaction. It felt so different with Twyla and she didn’t want this feeling to go away. 

Eventually, they rested their heads back down on the blanket and gazed up at the sky once more. Alexis loved the flush in her cheeks, the faint shiver on her lips fading from the pressure of Twyla’s affection. Her head felt a little dizzy, so she sat up and leaned back on her hands. She knew what she wanted to do.

“So, after that little declaration, I feel like maybe…” Alexis’ stomach did a somersault. “I mean, I don’t know, but that sounds like something that girlfriends say to each other maybe?”

Twyla sat up quickly and turned towards Alexis. Her face was full and bright. She reached out a hand to gently touch Alexis’ arm. Collecting herself slightly, she smiled, “Yeah, girlfriends might say things like that.”

Alexis beamed. She lifted her chin and smirked, “What else might girlfriends say to each other?”

Twyla looked up, considering this question dramatically. “Hmm, maybe girlfriends might say ‘Hey, girlfriend, you look really great today’ or maybe something like ‘Thanks for making out with me, girlfriend.’”

Alexis laughed. “Those are definitely completely normal and not weird things to say. Totally natural.”

Twyla inched closer, her hand pressed against Alexis’ on the blanket. She lifted her head to kiss Alexis gently, taking her time to cherish this moment. “Thank you, girlfriend.”

Alexis raised her hand to cup Twyla’s face. This lovely woman was hers. “You’re welcome, girlfriend.”

\---

“How was your picnic with Twyla?”

Alexis turned around at the sound of her Dad’s voice from the room next door. She was unpacking her bag and wondering if she’d ever stop smiling. “It was fun!” she shouted back. David was sitting on his bed and looked up from his phone to smirk at Alexis.

Johnny appeared in the doorway, a beer in his hand. He had already regaled her with his motel management adventures of the day. He had found lots to complain about, but the excitement he had for his latest project was obvious. Alexis knew she was already in a decidedly good mood, but she found him very charming. “Well, it was a good day for it,” Johnny said. “The weather was perfect. You know, I was telling Stevie -”

“Hey, Dad?” Alexis said, her voice a little shakier than she had intended. Once she got going she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Yes?” Johnny looked at her curiously.

“So, um…” Alexis took a deep breath, trying hard not to glance over at David. “Twyla and I are girlfriends.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Well, sure, honey, you’re very good friends.”

Alexis couldn’t help but laugh. She shook her head. “No, not those kind of girlfriends.” 

There was a heavy pause as Johnny began to nod, his eyes wide. “Oh, I see…”

“Twyla and I are dating,” Alexis said firmly. “I just thought you should know.”

Johnny’s face softened and he smiled at Alexis. Setting his beer down on the table next to them, he carefully stepped forward and pulled Alexis into a tight hug. Alexis rested her head on her dad’s shoulder and returned the embrace. Her heart felt so full.

“Thank you for telling me, Alexis,” Johnny said. He stepped back and held Alexis’ shoulders. “And you’re - you’re happy?”

Alexis nodded, her eyes wide. Johnny nodded, satisfied with her answer, and he patted Alexis on her arm. “Good, good.” 

They both stood there for a moment, with so much love and not enough words to properly express it. Alexis finally turned away and began to rifle through her bag pretending to look for something. Johnny stepped back and cleared his throat. Alexis lifted her head to see David smiling at her, his eyes bright. 

As he walked over to the next room, Johnny said softly under his breath, “Two out of two, huh? How about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The lovely comments mean so much! Come visit me at gaytwylasands.tumblr.com.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Whoa, this feels so weird!” Twyla was slowly walking down the hallway of the doctor’s office, her arms held out as if for balance. Her walking boot had just been removed and she was walking in sneakers for the first time in six weeks. She looked at Alexis with wide eyes and laughed. She leaned over to touch her toes and let her arms hang heavy. “Oh my god,” she groaned. “This is amazing!”

Alexis winced and rifled through the papers that Twyla had handed her from her doctor’s appointment. “But be careful, your doctor said that you shouldn’t overstretch, you have to be gentle!” 

“My hips are so happy, though,” Twyla shifted the weight from one foot to the other as she stretched. She stood up straight and, losing her her balance slightly, reached out to grab Alexis’ arm. 

Alexis gasped and stepped closer to Twyla to try and hold her steady. Laughing, Twyla wrapped her arms around Alexis and kissed her firmly on the lips. She shifted her weight and pulled back. Raising her eyebrow, she gave Alexis a serious look and said, “Look what I can do!” before dramatically hitching her leg around Alexis’ hips. 

“Oh my god, Twy,” Alexis stumbled as she adjusted to balance Twyla. “No, babe, we are not doing that.”

Twyla grinned and pecked a kiss on Alexis’ cheek. Stepping away, she continued to eye Alexis mischievously. Alexis smirked, stuffing the papers from the doctor into her bag. Twyla began to attempt some sort of jig down the hallway, (“And I can do this!”) pointing at her feet and maintaining eye contact with Alexis the whole way. Alexis finally broke, dissolving into giggles while Twyla raised her fists triumphantly. 

It took them about fifteen minutes to actually leave the doctor’s office. Twyla saw an older woman in a wheelchair with a cast on her leg and stopped to offer her encouraging words. This turned into a lengthy conversation about this woman’s current pain management regimen and somehow her complicated relationship with her son. Twyla, of course, was talking to her as if they were old friends, listening attentively and holding this woman’s hands in her own. Alexis sat patiently next to Twyla as they talked, marveling at Twyla’s sincerity and care. 

As they finally made their way out into the parking lot, Twyla was still processing her conversation. “She said her son won’t answer her calls, isn’t that sad? I just can’t imagine, to completely cut yourself off like that. That poor woman, she’s going through so much…” Alexis reached out and took Twyla’s hand, squeezing it gently. She held on as they walked to Twyla’s truck. 

After a short disagreement about who was going to drive them back to town, (Alexis had swiftly produced the doctor’s notes explicitly prohibiting Twyla from driving until she had built back strength in her foot. “Um, babe, it says _right here._ ”) they were settled in the truck with the radio playing softly. Twyla had Alexis’ right hand in her lap, gently playing with her fingers between her own. As she massaged Alexis’ palm, Twyla lifted her head and smiled. “I’m a little worried about going back to Schitt’s Creek.”

Alexis looked at Twyla curiously. “Why?”

Twyla leaned across the seat toward Alexis and lowered her voice, “Because there’s a murderer on the loose!”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Alexis twisted her mouth to hide her smile. Twyla kept wagging her eyebrows at Alexis and laughed. Twyla had started planning her annual murder mystery party a couple of days before and it was a popular topic of discussion. 

“Alexis, I am so excited,” Twyla said, squeezing her hand. “I was talking to Jocelyn about everything yesterday and I just think this year is going to be really great.” 

Alexis loved seeing Twyla so enthusiastic about her party. However, she had to admit that she was a little hesitant. Twyla’s murder mystery parties had a reputation for being kind of a mess. 

“Have you ever been to a murder mystery party?” Twyla asked, slightly breathless in her enthusiasm.

“Um, no,” Alexis said, “I mean, once at the Kennedy Compound, I _literally_ had to help solve a murder at this party because I was the only person who saw the suspect at the boathouse between the hours of three and four in the morning. Seriously, that family cannot get a break!”

“Well, I’m thinking of going with a Roaring Twenties theme? Maybe Great Gatsby inspired…” Twyla gazed out of the window, lost in thought for a moment. 

“You could serve mint juleps!” Alexis suggested.

“Ooh, I love that,” Twyla exclaimed. She reached forward in her seat to grab her purse. Pulling out a notebook and a pen from her bag, she started hurriedly taking notes. She muttered under her breath, “Mint juleps…”

Alexis placed her right hand back on the wheel and began to relax into the easy silence between them. She couldn’t believe that they were coming up on a month together. Alexis would sometimes catch herself relaxing into this relationship in a way that she’d never done before. This was an unfamiliar feeling. When she was in a relationship, she was all in. But there has always been this part of her that was braced, ever so slightly, for the inevitable fallout. With Twyla, Alexis wondered if she could feel completely safe. 

“You know,” Alexis said suddenly. “We should celebrate. Go out for drinks or something, make it like, an official date!”

“Yes, that’s such a good idea!” Twyla clapped her hands together and Alexis laughed. She paused and asked hesitantly. “Can you do my makeup?”

Alexis gasped, “Yes, I was hoping you would ask! I have this new gold liquid eyeliner that I’ve been dying to try on you.”

Twyla smiled happily. “We haven’t really done this yet. I mean, we’ve been out on dates, but not really like this. Not anything fancy.”

Alexis signaled as she turned off the highway to head towards town. “Twy, we are _long_ overdue.”

\---

Once back at Twyla’s, they began to get ready for their night out on the town. They were mostly on task until Alexis got distracted as Twyla was finishing her shower. Twyla had turned the water off and stepped out of the tub to take her towel from the hook on the back of the door. 

“Nope,” Alexis said, gesturing for Twyla to turn around. “Get back in there.” She quickly undid the knot on her bathrobe and let it slip from her shoulders onto the floor. Twyla looked at her confused for a moment until Alexis took her hand and led her back into the shower, a sly smile on her face. Alexis turned the water back on and pressed Twyla against the tiled wall, kissing her deeply. Twyla opened her mouth, letting their tongues explore, while Alexis ran her hands down Twyla’s sides. 

Alexis cupped her hand between Twyla’s legs, eliciting a low moan from her girlfriend. Twyla grasped Alexis’ shoulders, her nails digging into her skin. Alexis stroked Twyla’s center, wet with arousal, her fingertips pressing delicately. “Oh, yes, right there,” Twyla gasped. She thrust her hips as Alexis explored deeper, pressing the heel of her hand against Twyla’s clit. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Alexis murmured in Twyla’s ear. She pulled back to capture Twyla’s mouth in hers, her tongue softly lapping up her moans. Alexis loved the way Twyla unraveled under her touch. She knew the way to make Twyla’s breath hitch just so and it was this perfect secret that only the two of them shared. 

Alexis curled her two fingers inside Twyla, making her cry out. She nudged her hips against Alexis’ hand and reached up to grasp the back of her neck, chasing her lips. “Harder,” Twyla gasped against her mouth. “Fuck me harder.” 

Alexis kissed Twyla deeply, moaning at the back of her throat. Twyla did not use language like that often and when she did, Alexis was completely powerless. She thrust deep as Twyla returned the motion with her hips and curled her thumb to graze against her clit, Twyla’s moans bouncing against the tiled walls of the bathroom. 

Twyla reached between them to stroke Alexis, her fingers immediately finding her sensitive clit. They began to drive into each other, crying out at each thrust. Twyla buried her face into Alexis’ shoulder, working her mouth over her collarbone. Her breath shortened, gasping as her arousal peaked. Alexis felt her muscles contract around her hand as she fucked Twyla through her orgasm, sweeping across her clit. Eventually she eased out, lingering gently over Twyla’s folds. As Twyla’s breathing evened, she shifted her attention to Alexis, increasing her strokes and causing Alexis’s moans to catch in her throat. 

Twyla teased Alexis’ clit and she thrust her hips into Twyla’s hand urging her on. “Yes, right there, fuck!” She kneaded the heel of her hand and Alexis felt her orgasm overtake her. She cried out, riding Twyla’s hand and clutching her shoulders. Twyla cupped her hand over her jaw and drew her into a kiss, tongues dipping into the others’ mouth. 

Alexis’ knees felt shaky and she braced her hands against the wall. She lowered her head again and trailed soft kisses along Twyla’s jaw. Twyla linked her arms around Alexis’ waist and held her close. They stood there for a long moment, holding each other tight. Twyla pulled away slightly and looked into Alexis’ eyes, her gaze emotional and loving. Alexis brushed back the wet tendrils of Twyla’s hair away from her face and kissed her softly. 

Eventually they continued getting ready, an unspoken tenderness hanging in the air. What started as playful fooling around had become something very raw and delicate. They both found their movements around the apartment a little softer, a little more careful. They were aware of the others’ presence like a signal pulsing and humming in their bones, their hands lingering a little longer as they passed one another in the bedroom. 

They were silent as Alexis sat Twyla down on the side of the tub to put on her makeup. Alexis stood between Twyla’s legs, gently holding her jaw in her hand. It was with a kind of reverence, a worship, that Alexis began her ritual. Twyla closed her eyes, leaning into the pressure. She surrendered to Alexis’ ministrations as she brushed shimmering powders on her eyelids and smoothed silky creams along her cheekbones. Twyla watched Alexis as she worked, so focused and deliberate. When Alexis stepped back, finally satisfied, she smiled at Twyla and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

When Alexis finished her own makeup, she stepped back into the bedroom. Twyla was wearing a black sleeveless jumpsuit with her hair hanging down her shoulders in waves. Alexis’ eyes swept up and down her figure, taking in the way the fluid material hung down her hips, the freckles on her shoulders. “Do you like it?” she asked Alexis, holding out the stretchy material on her wide-leg pants. “Now that I can wear pants, I couldn’t just _not_ wear pants, but it’s still fancy enough for a night out, right?”

Alexis felt a flush creep up her chest and neck as she fumbled a reply. “Oh, wow, Twy - um, you look… like, you look _so_ -” She was at a loss for words. Twyla looked amazing.

Twyla laughed. “Huh. I just made my girlfriend speechless, so I’m going to go ahead and just accept that compliment.” Lifting her chin smugly, she rocked back on her feet and slid her hands in her pockets. Suddenly she gasped, “Oh my god, it has pockets!”

\---

Alexis glanced around The Wobbly Elm, realizing with surprise that she recognized almost every single person there. This probably wasn’t any different than any other time she’d visited the bar, but she felt she was experiencing it differently with Twyla at her side. 

Twyla watched Alexis’ eyes darting around the room. She set her drink down and placed a hand on Alexis’ knee. “Just breathe,” she said softly.

Alexis laughed nervously and raised her hand to brush her hair from her face. She was wearing her grey velvet wrap dress and Twyla was now running her fingers along the soft fabric. Twyla shifted in her seat, angling her body in a way that allowed them to face one another and tune everybody else out.

“So what are we supposed to talk about on a date?” Twyla asked. “Our families? Favorite childhood pets? Work?”

Alexis scrunched her nose and shook her head. “I’m so tired of talking about those things.”

Twyla laughed, “Yeah, me, too.” 

A couple of people that she recognized as Twyla’s cousins walked by and gave them polite, approving nods. Alexis exhaled, some of the tension leaving her shoulders and she relaxed a little deeper into her seat. Over the past couple of weeks, more and more folks in town had been catching on that Alexis and Twyla were officially an item. Once the Jazzagals found out, it was only a matter of time. Twyla told Alexis that she caught Mrs. Rose gazing lovingly at her on more than one occasion at their last rehearsal which made Twyla so overwhelming fond that she couldn’t really talk about it without blushing. 

“Do you like this?” Alexis asked Twyla, waving her hand gesturing around the bar. 

“Of course I do!” Twyla exclaimed. She looked at Alexis curiously. “Wait, what are we talking about?”

“I mean, do you like going on a date with your girlfriend -” They both blushed at this, the word still new and a little thrilling. “- and constantly running into family or people you’ve known since kindergarten?” 

Twyla shrugged. “I guess I’m used to it. Everybody already knows everybody’s business in Schitt’s Creek, what’s the big deal if they see us getting drinks together?”

“Right,” Alexis agreed, tapping her nails on the table. “But, do you like it? Is it like, homey or cozy for you?”

Twyla frowned slightly, starting to get a little defensive. “Schitt’s Creek is my hometown, practically my whole family lives here -”

“No, no, babe, I’m not being clear,” Alexis reached out, placing her hand over Twyla’s. She sighed. “I guess… I’m just wondering what it’s like for you. I am used to always being under this microscope, but that was in a big city, not a place like this. Even if I wanted to disappear in a place like New York City, my mom made that kind of difficult. So I would escape and go jet off to some place on the other side of the world and could be anonymous if I wanted to. When we came here it felt so suffocating at first. But it’s starting to feel more at home, I guess? It’s kind of nice to walk into some place and have this sense of, I’m not sure what -” Alexis glanced up at Twyla who was smiling softly. 

“A sense of community?” Twyla suggested. Alexis nodded. 

“I feel the exact same way,” Twyla said, squeezing Alexis’ hands slightly. “I mean, without the big city life to compare it to, of course. But I’ve lived under a microscope, too. Everyone here has known me since before I was born and before that they knew my parents and they knew their parents. They’ve seen my mom and her revolving door of boyfriends, they’ve seen my dad get carted off to prison. And the people in this town still love me, they still take care of me. So I want to help take care of Schitt’s Creek in return.” Twyla cleared her throat. She raised her hands in a slight shrug. “When I was a kid I felt really lost, but I don’t feel that way anymore.”

Alexis felt overwhelmed with affection. She leaned over and rested her head on Twyla’s shoulder, pulling her hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss. Sometimes she felt like she didn’t have much room in her heart, but Twyla made her feel expansive and full of possibility. 

Sitting back up, Alexis said, “I’m glad you don’t feel lost anymore.”

Twyla nodded, meeting Alexis’ gaze. “Me too.” 

As they continued to sip on their drinks, Alexis felt her tension fade completely. They hadn’t spent much time outside Twyla’s apartment or the cafe and this new outing for them was exciting. Everytime they brushed hands or knocked knees, Alexis swooned a little. She was so happy, sitting next to this beautiful woman. This woman who was hers, and for all of Schitt’s Creek to see. 

“So, Ted gave me this brochure for Elmdale College and I’ve been thinking about taking some classes,” Alexis said as she returned to the table with their second round. 

Twyla’s eyes lit up. “Alexis, that sounds awesome!”

Alexis preened a little. “I mean, it would just be a class or two, but - I don’t know, it might be fun.”

“Absolutely! What kind of classes?” Twyla asked. 

“Ted and I talked about taking some classes to help around the vet’s office. So maybe something administrative like that,” Alexis clasped her hands together at her chest, starting to get excited. “But I also think it would be fun to, I don’t know, maybe take some business classes, or some fashion design classes? Ooh, and I think I saw that Elmdale College has a cosmetology class!”

“You could do so many different things!” Twyla said, encouragingly. 

“And you could come and visit me in between classes and we could have lunch on the quad,” Alexis said, smirking a little but unable to betray the dreamy look in her eye. “And I could, like, study and do my little homework assignments at the cafe while you’re working and we would basically be this GirlBoss power couple -” She suddenly turned and looked at Twyla. “Do they have letterman jackets in college? I should look into that…”

“The quad?” Twyla asked, cocking her head to the side. “I don’t think Elmdale College has a quad.”

“No, it’s on the brochure. There’s a lot of moss,” she confidently corrected Twyla, shaking her head.

Twyla didn’t press the issue. Instead, she sat back in her seat and watched Alexis dream about her future college career. It was impossible to not get caught up in Alexis’ enthusiasm. She felt her heart jump everytime Alexis mentioned how Twyla might fit into her future plans. It was a reminder that Twyla wasn’t being silly, she wasn’t overreacting when she thought about sharing her life with this amazing woman. 

Finally, they started to shake off the formality that an “official date” had created. They fell back into their easy flow of conversation, getting more animated as they drank. At some point, Twyla had the foresight to switch to water, which Alexis protested loudly.

“Fine!” Alexis grumbled. She started to drink the glass of water that Twyla handed her and realized how thirsty she was. Twyla was watching her with kind eyes, full of affection, and placed her hand on her knee. Alexis knew her head was already spinning from the alcohol, but could tell the jolt she felt through her body was unrelated. She hoped Twyla always made her feel this way. 

“That’s very sweet of you to say and you’re also very drunk,” Twyla said, patting her knee.

Oh, had she said that out loud? She curled into Twyla’s side, resting her head on her shoulder. “It’s true, though,” she murmured. 

Alexis and Twyla both sat there, sipping water together and lost in their own little world. It would occur to both of them to head home and call it a night, but neither of them wanted to be the one to interrupt the evening. 

At some point, they got roped into a conversation with a guy who seemed completely oblivious to the fact at they were a couple. “What are you two lovely ladies doing all alone? What a shame!”

Twyla and Alexis exchanged a look. “We’re not alone, we’re together,” Twyla said. He was not picking up on their not-so-subtle hints, so they both silently decided to have some fun. Pretending to be just a couple of gal pals, Alexis and Twyla both showered the man in praise for his impressive pool skills. Playing particularly close attention to Alexis, he generously offered to teach them.

Alexis played coy for a little while, but then saw a determined look on Twyla’s face. At this point she knew to just stand back as she watched Twyla beat him soundly at his own game. 

As they were closing out their tab at the bar, Alexis was feeling much more clear-headed than before. Twyla stepped closer to her, placing her hand on Alexis’ back and leaning her face up to kiss her cheek. Alexis turned her chin to meet Twyla’s lips. Cupping her face in her hand, she deepened the kiss, humming softly at the back of her throat. Something between them shifted and everything suddenly felt urgent.

“Umm, excuse me, can you sign this?” A voice interrupted their moment. Alexis stepped back, a flush creeping up her neck. Not making eye contact with the bartender, she quickly took her card and signed the receipt, leaving a generous tip. 

They walked out of the bar, the air between them electric. They looked at each other, deciding between wanting to hurriedly find some nearby dark corner or taking the time to go back to Twyla’s place. Alexis opened her purse to get her keys, but stopped and sunk down onto the steps in front of the bar. “Oh, wait, we walked here.”

Twyla joined her on the steps and placed her hand on Alexis’ back, steadying her. “Yeah, and you’re too drunk to drive anyway.”

Alexis nodded seriously. “Yes, I am.” She pointed a finger at Twyla admonishingly. “I’m not drunk anymore, just very tipsy.”

Patting Alexis’ hand, Twyla smiled. “Okay, just very tipsy.” Twyla stood up and held her hand out. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“Home,” Alexis repeated. She smiled, knowing that Twyla meant her apartment. “So you can have your way with me.”

Twyla rolled her eyes. “You’re going to have to sober up first. I don’t take advantage of drunk girls.” She paused. “But then, yes, if you want.”

Alexis’ expression changed suddenly and she frowned. “You don’t have to take care of me.”

“Well, I’m not going to just leave you here,” Twyla said, laughing slightly. She dropped her hand by her side. “Besides, what if I want to take care of you?”

Alexis hung her head in her hands. She felt so embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I’ve ruined our date.”

“What? No you haven’t!” Twyla sat down next to Alexis and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“I got too drunk and you’ve been taking care of me and I just became a hassle,” Alexis said pitifully. “You take care of so many people in your life and your work and you shouldn’t have to take care of me - I should be taking care of you.”

Twyla rested her chin on Alexis’ shoulder. “Alexis Claire Rose, aren’t you just the picture of generosity and selflessness.” She slipped her other arm around Alexis’ stomach and pulled her tightly into a hug. “But I’ve had such a fun night. Remember when that guy hit on you and then I kicked his ass in pool?” Alexis laughed. “And besides, you haven’t gotten _that_ drunk.”

“I became a burden, though,” she said, thoroughly miserable. “I should be making your life easier. Especially on a _date!_ ”

“You are not a burden, Alexis,” Twyla said, her voice firm now. “Also, you’re saying this to the girl who just had her foot in a cast for the past six weeks and you’ve been nothing but helpful and caring and accommodating? If anything, I owe you. Big time.” Alexis raised her head and turned to face Twyla. “It’s the least I can do to make sure you make it back home without falling into a ditch.”

Alexis leaned forward and kissed Twyla softly. How did she get so lucky?

Twyla pulled away, her gaze full of appreciation. “Besides, I think the whole girlfriends thing is that we both take care of each other.”

Alexis closed her eyes, smiling and resting her head on her knees. “I like this whole girlfriends thing.”

Twyla laughed and leaned her body into Alexis’. “I do too.”

Alexis sat up straighter, collecting herself. “I’m not normally so emotional when I drink.”

Twyla stood from the stairs, reaching out her hand. Alexis took it, her keys jingling loudly. They began to walk towards the road, their fingers linked together. Alexis took a few deep breaths, feeling much better already. 

As they turned onto the curved road that led to town, Alexis gasped. Twyla looked over at Alexis sharply. “What?”

“Oh my god, it’s Mutt’s place.” She looked over at the barn to their left. An idea occurred to her.

Twyla wasn’t following. “Yeah, so?”

Alexis raised her keys in her hand. “I have a key!”

“You do?” Twyla asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Alexis winced. “I was supposed to be house sitting but I…. didn’t want to do that.”

Twyla laughed, “Oh no, all of his plants are totally dead by now.”

Alexis turned to Twyla, grasping her arm in one hand and shaking her keys in her other. She arched an eyebrow suggestively. “You want to go inside?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi at gaytwylasands.tumblr.com.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone, it's time I came clean. I hate Mutt. Both Alexis and Twyla are too good for him and I hated Mutt ever since he told Twyla to stop talking about hookers. Let Twyla talk about hookers if she wants to! Anyway, this chapter has a clear anti-Mutt agenda that I thought I should be transparent about. 
> 
> Also, since I'm incredibly extra, [I made a playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4D730pWqMM1MCO4a6xwjDF) (Please appreciate the inclusion of Kacey Musgraves' Butterflies. _Stealing my heart instead of stealing my crown._ )

Alexis and Twyla approached the darkened pathway leading up to the front door of Mutt’s barn. The scene became suddenly quiet and spooky. A rustling noise from behind a trash can startled them both and Twyla grasped Alexis’ arm in her surprise. 

Alexis clutched her chest and laughed. “This is ridiculous. I have a key, we aren’t trespassing.” She took Twyla’s hand and strode to the door. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. It made a comically piercing, screeching noise and Twyla jumped before bursting into laughter. 

Alexis reached inside and flipped the lights on before fully stepping inside the doorway. “Well, I guess Mutt’s been paying his bills.”

“Mutt’s so weird,” Twyla said. “He’s paying bills on this but not renting it out?”

Alexis and Twyla stood inside the door and looked around. It was dusty, but in good shape over all. The plants were most definitely dead, as Twyla had predicted. 

“So, you told him you’d housesit and then just never did it?” Twyla asked, sounding amused. She walked over to the kitchen table and ran a finger through the dust. 

Alexis winced. “Don’t judge me!” She walked over into the kitchen to turn on more lights. 

“I’m not judging you,” Twyla laughed. She pulled off an old quilt covering the couch and flopped down, looking around the room. “Well, this is weird. The two of us here.”

Alexis turned to face Twyla and rested against the kitchen counter. Smirking, she asked, “Lots of good memories in this place?”

Twyla smiled almost out of instinct, replying with a noncommittal hum. Alexis saw her avoiding meeting her gaze. After an awkward beat, she hurried to look for more lamps to turn on in the bedroom. The room was finally beginning to look more cozy than spooky. After giving Twyla a long moment, she turned and joined her on the couch. Twyla was looking down at her hands and Alexis reached out to take them in hers. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have teased you about -” Alexis paused, not sure how to proceed. “I guess we haven’t really talked about Mutt, have we?”

Twyla shook her head, and exhaled loudly. “Oh, it’s honestly fine. I think I’ve been down about it recently.”

Alexis didn’t respond, feeling like it might be best to give Twyla the space to talk. 

“Things were great with Mutt for a long time,” Twyla said, glancing around the barn. “I mean, obviously you know that I was in it for much longer than he was. It’s only been recently, I think, that I realized it was kind of a lose-lose for me.”

Alexis’ heart skipped out of empathy for Twyla. “What do you mean?”

Twyla sighed and thought about this for a moment. “I worked so _hard_ to make that relationship work, but everything I did was wrong. And Mutt was so impatient with me. I felt so stupid sometimes, I could never say or do the right thing.” Alexis ran her hands up Twyla’s arm and clutched her shoulders. Twyla pulled back suddenly and shook her hands dismissively. “It’s fine, I mean, there was a lot of good things in our relationship for a time. I’ve just been feeling the bad parts more than usual lately… because things have been so great with you. It’s just making me think.”

Alexis didn’t know where to start. She moved her hands to her lap, twisting her fingers. “Twyla,” she said softly. “You’re not stupid. It was not okay for Mutt to make you feel that way.” Alexis felt a surge of anger and bitterness towards Mutt.

Twyla kept her eyes down. Her cheeks were flushed and tears had appeared in the corners of her eyes. Alexis hesitantly reached out to take her hands once more and Twyla tugged Alexis closer. She adjusted herself on the couch to rest her head on Twyla’s shoulder. Twyla tried to discreetly wipe away a tear that was traveling down her nose. “I’m sorry,” Alexis said as she slipped her arms around Twyla’s waist and pulled her in close. 

Twyla sniffled and squeezed Alexis tightly. They held each other for a long moment. Alexis felt a little blindsided by this. She had just decided to wipe the slate clean and keep Mutt in the past. It was apparently easier for her than it was for Twyla. They’d been pretty successful at avoiding the conversation, but perhaps that hadn’t been the best plan. 

Twyla sat back in the couch and looked at Alexis miserably. “I’m so sorry, I know you felt differently about him.”

Alexis looked at Twyla, a soft look in her eyes. “Well… he kind of broke my heart. Which is maybe what I deserved because of the way I acted when the two of you were dating.”

Twyla shook her head firmly. “Seriously, I’m so over that. And he’s responsible, too.”

Alexis looked down, feeling embarrassed. “He definitely made me think a lot about myself. And what I wanted in a relationship.” She glanced up at Twyla and leaned in close to her face, narrowing her eyes. “Although, I’m not thrilled that he’s making you cry right now.” 

Twyla laughed, a smile finally spreading across her face. Alexis jumped up from the couch, flapping her hands at her side. She looked around the room decidedly and said, “Okay, what do you say we make out on his bed as the ultimate act of revenge?” She leaned over to tug Twyla out of her seat by her hands. 

Twyla took advantage of the momentum to wrap her arms around Alexis’ waist and press their bodies close together. “Right. Make out,” she said dryly, arching an eyebrow. She lifted her chin and pressed a soft kiss to Alexis’ jaw. Alexis hummed pleasantly and lower her head to capture Twyla’s mouth in hers. They deepened the kiss, running their hands along the other’s back. 

Alexis began to walk them towards the bed. They were not at their most graceful. Refusing to break their kiss, they stumbled over one another and only just managed to sit on the edge of the bed without completely falling over. Laughing, Alexis pressed Twyla against the bed and she fell back, pulling Alexis down with her. Bracing her arms around Twyla’s head, their hair tangled together, Alexis gazed at her girlfriend. 

She wanted to say something. This isn’t what she wanted to happen. Tonight was supposed to be a fun date night. No one was supposed to cry over stupid boys. She wanted to explain how she felt. She wanted to even get close to describing what Twyla meant to her. Twyla watched her search for words and gently held Alexis’ face in her palm. Alexis wondered if she was trying to find the words, too. She leaned in and kissed Twyla tenderly. “What are you thinking about?” she murmured. 

Twyla smiled into their kiss. “I’m thinking about how happy I am.”

Alexis melted. Something swooped in her stomach and her chest felt like it was going to crack open. Her eyes swimming, she whispered. “Me, too.”

Twyla pulled her into a sweet kiss. Alexis opened to her, sweeping her tongue against Twyla’s. Adjusting her legs to steady herself on Twyla’s hips, they pushed farther onto the bed, working quickly to take off their shoes. As Twyla slipped off the shoe from her right foot, she sighed happily. 

Alexis gasped, “Look how easy that was!” Twyla laughed as Alexis cheered. Twyla’s smile was easy and relaxed and Alexis realized that she loved her. She thought maybe she should be surprised by that, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world to love Twyla. She couldn’t imagine not loving Twyla, with her freckles and the way the corners of her eyes crinkle when she smiles, and her generous and caring heart. 

Alexis sat up and ran her hands along the neckline of Twyla’s top, teasing her fingers underneath the silky fabric and grazing the swell of her breasts. Leaning over to kiss her again, she rolled her hips and smiled at the soft moan that escaped Twyla’s throat. Alexis swallowed the sound, reveling in the warmth of her tongue and the firm pressure of her lips. Alexis felt her arousal travel down her body, through her arms and legs. She felt both tender and electric at the same time. 

Pulling away slightly, Alexis looked at Twyla to see her face flush and her eyes bright. “I want to taste you.”

Twyla closed her eyes in pleasure, pressing her head back into the bed. “Yes. God, yes.” 

“I want to make you feel good,” Alexis murmured as she pressed kisses to Twyla’s jaw, the freckles on her shoulders, her collarbone. Running her fingers under the hem of Twyla’s top, she pulled the fabric down her shoulders. Trailing open-mouthed kisses down her chest, Alexis cupped Twyla’s breasts in her hands and worked her mouth over one of her nipples. Grazing her teeth, Twyla inhaled sharply. She brushed Alexis’ hair away from her face and gathered it in her hands, tugging slightly. Alexis moaned, the soft swell of Twyla’s flesh silky against her tongue. 

She could have stayed right there for hours, but Twyla’s urging kept her on task. Alexis swung her leg around to kneel beside Twyla. She continued to tug her jumpsuit down off her hips, slipping her fingers in the band of her underwear to remove it at the same time. Twyla kicked her clothes off the rest of the way and placed her hands on her stomach as if she felt a little exposed. 

Alexis laughed softly. “Going to the bathroom and having sex are the worst in rompers.” 

Twyla grinned and ran her hand along Alexis’ legs. “Yeah, I didn’t really think that through.” She moved her hand through Alexis’ wrap dress to tug on the strings tying it together. Alexis let the fabric fall open and slipped it off her shoulders before leaning over to remove her underwear.

Alexis laid back down, adjusting herself between Twyla’s legs. Twyla wove her fingers through Alexis’ hair again. She ran her hands around Twyla’s thighs, pressing soft kisses on her warm, tender skin.

Alexis had learned pretty early on in her relationship with Twyla that she loved taking control. Not only did it make her feel sexy and experienced, but also strong and protective. It was amazing to take responsibility for Twyla’s pleasure in that way. When Alexis went down on Twyla for the first time, so many things clicked into place. She couldn’t believe how much she loved it. Sure, it was awkward and clumsy at first, but the many frantic evenings and lazy mornings they have spent exploring, touching, tasting, have been well worth it. Every time Alexis found her way to Twyla’s center, she felt confident and sure.

As Alexis left her mark on Twyla’s thigh, sucking her soft skin in between her teeth, she ran her fingers through the short, coarse hair in between Twyla’s legs. Twyla tightened her grip in Alexis’ hair and inhaled sharply. Swallowing a moan, her hips jerked slightly. 

Alexis trailed her mouth up Twyla’s thighs and her legs fell open even farther. Twyla gasped as Alexis’ breath reached the sensitive folds of her labia. Alexis reached one hand to grip around her leg and the other brushed her fingers over Twyla’s center, just barely touching her. Twyla let out a low, stuttered moan. “Alexis, _please_ -” Alexis knew this was driving Twyla crazy. She kissed just below her hip bone, her mouth and tongue lingering. 

Finally, she grazed her thumb more firmly over Twyla’s clit and the sound that escaped her lips was so desperate, so pleading. Twyla was wet, her arousal was evident. Alexis used her fingers to open Twyla before pressing her tongue against her. 

The reaction was immediate. Twyla gasped, her cry hitching in her throat, and the fingers in Alexis’ hair clenched, tugging pleasantly on her scalp. Alexis brushed her tongue against Twyla’s clit, her fingers rubbing circles just above. She licked and sucked, flattening her tongue to sweep her folds. Twyla’s cries were loud and unabashed. “F-fuck, oh my god,” her voice was low, almost unrecognizable and overwhelmed with lust. One of her hands left Alexis’ hair to grip the sheets beside her.

Alexis ran her tongue in circles around Twyla’s clit, knowing that she liked a little more pressure just slightly to the right. She could feel the muscles in Twyla’s thighs clench. “Do you like that,” Alexis hummed, dipping her tongue deeper. She sucked along her folds, her kisses sloppy with Twyla’s wetness. Twyla moved her free hand to press against her clit. Alexis pushed her hand out of the way and moaned around her clit, her tongue pressing firmly. 

Twyla started panting, her moans picking up speed and her left thigh shuddering. “Alexis, oh fuck fuck fuck, you feel so good.” Alexis kept lapping at her clit, the heady scent of Twyla’s arousal filling her nostrils. The ache between her own legs was becoming distracting, she thrust her hips reaching for the bed to the release some of the pressure. She couldn’t get the angle just right, so she pulled her free hand from Twyla’s hip and slipped it between her legs. The moan that escaped Alexis’ lips hummed against Twyla’s clit, causing Twyla’s breath to catch in her throat. 

Alexis was feeling frantic, undone, and Twyla felt the same. She started to tug at Alexis’ hair and pull at her shoulder. Alexis moved up and straddled Twyla’s leg, pressing her knee in between her legs. She ran a hand over her chin, wiping Twyla’s wetness from her face. Twyla pulled her into a fierce kiss, their mouths open and panting. Alexis moved her hand to stroke Twyla’s clit and Twyla clasped her hand on top of hers, adjusting the pressure. Bracing her arm on the bed next to Twyla’s head, Alexis began to thrust, picking up speed. She kissed along her jaw to murmur in her ear, “Are you going to come for me? You’re so fucking sexy, I want you to come for me.”

Twyla cried out, arching her back, and Alexis felt her cunt pulsing. Twyla pulled Alexis’ hand out from between her legs. Alexis gripped her hand against the bed and beared down as the waves of Twyla’s orgasm washed through her body. Alexis couldn’t stop herself, she ran her hand down her stomach and began to stroke herself. Her clit was so swollen, she cried out at the pressure. Catching her breath, Twyla sat up, propping herself up with her hand and wrapping her other arm around Alexis. She pulled Alexis close, catching her mouth in a searing kiss, their tongues lapping against one another.

Alexis was so close, she could feel her arousal peaking. She pulled back slightly, catching Twyla’s face in her hand. Twyla’s eyes were heavy with desire, soft with affection. Alexis regarded her girlfriend. She felt so seen and cared for. She was sure of who she was and where she fit in. All because of this beautiful woman in front of her. Alexis felt so tender. 

Twyla tightened her grip on Alexis’ waist. Tears sprung up in the corner of her eyes and she said softly, “Alexis, I-” She paused, seemingly at a loss for words. Instead, she kissed Alexis softly.

Alexis quickened her strokes, pressing her hips down onto Twyla’s leg. She came and her whole body felt alight. Alexis moaned into Twyla’s mouth; Twyla wrapped her in her arms, taking everything Alexis was giving her. 

Twyla slowly lowered them both onto the bed. Alexis collapsed next to Twyla, breathing heavily. Twyla reached out to take Alexis’ hand and brought it to her mouth. Slipping Alexis’ slick fingers between her lips, she sucked and licked her clean. Alexis moaned at the back of her throat and pulled Twyla into a slow, clumsy kiss. 

Eventually, their breath began to even and they rested their heads against one another, limbs tangled together on the bed. Twyla’s eyes had fluttered closed and she kept running her hand along the side of Alexis’ waist and hip. Alexis was winding her fingers around Twyla’s hair, tucking her hand against her chest. 

Twyla hummed softly, shifting and stretching her shoulders. “Take that, Mutt.”

Alexis grinned and rested her hand along the side of Twyla’s face. “We sure showed him.” She was relieved to hear Twyla speak jokingly about Mutt. Alexis hated that he had hurt Twyla. And she felt guilty, not just for the way she had behaved before, but for not realizing how it was still affecting Twyla. She knows that Twyla would have noticed if the roles were reversed. She wanted to notice things more. She wanted to be someone that Twyla could rely on to be thoughtful and attentive. 

Twyla reached up to take Alexis’ hand and press her lips to her palm. They caught one another’s eyes and Twyla opened her mouth to say something. Her cheeks flushed and she closed her mouth again. 

Alexis scrunched her nose and laughed. “What?”

Twyla shook her head, turning a deeper shade of red. Alexis narrowed her eyes and leaned in close. Pressing her nose against Twyla’s jaw, she started kissing up and down her neck and face. Twyla burst out laughing. She flailed her arms around in mock protest, but leaned her head back to ease Alexis’ access. 

They lay together on the bed for a few moments longer. Eventually, Alexis groaned and began to untangle herself from Twyla. She grabbed her dress and loosely wrapped it around her as she walked to the bathroom. 

Alexis could hear Twyla humming a song to herself as she got dressed. As Alexis was washing up, she took a deep breath, trying to preserve this moment. Glancing at herself in the dusty mirror, she couldn’t help but think she looked like a different person. She felt like a different person. Is it possible to feel so sure of herself after only a month in a new relationship? Alexis didn’t know if she was being naive or not. Running her fingers through her hair, she relaxed her shoulders and decided it didn’t matter. She really liked this new version of herself. It felt like maybe who she was supposed to be all along. 

Twyla watched Alexis walk back over to the bed. She was dressed now and sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs curled up underneath her. Her eyes were soft and Alexis felt herself melting again. Resting her arms on Twyla’s shoulders, Alexis tilted her head down to kiss her. She could feel Twyla smiling and they both started to laugh again.

Alexis took Twyla by the hand and pulled her up from the bed. “Let’s get out of here.”

Glancing out the corner of her eye, she noticed Twyla had a funny expression on her face that she couldn’t discern. Alexis squeezed her hand and Twyla squeezed back. They set about the barn making sure they were leaving it as they found it, smoothing the bedspread, covering the couch with the worn quilt they removed, and turning off the lights. 

Alexis locked the door behind them and turned to walk up the path back towards the road. Twyla tugged on her arm to pull her back around. “Alexis,” she said softly, her eyes wide. 

Instinctively stepping closer to Twyla, Alexis took her hands and linked their fingers together. Twyla looked nervous, unsure, and something fluttered in Alexis’ rib cage. Twyla exhaled loudly and paused. “I love you.” Alexis swayed a little on the spot. Without thinking, she raised an arm to grasp her hand on Twyla’s neck, her thumb along her jaw and her fingers in her hair. “I know we’ve just been together a month and this might be too -”

“I love you, too,” Alexis said, a little breathlessly. Now she felt surprised. As her brain was starting to catch up with her body, relief washed through her. 

A grin spread across Twyla’s face. “Really?” She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed, as if she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

Alexis pulled Twyla into a fierce kiss, pressing against her body. Twyla wrapped her arms around her, soft and happy sounds escaping her lips. Alexis leaned back and presses their foreheads together. “Really.” She smiles and kisses Twyla once more, lightly at the corner of her mouth. Her chest is pounding, it’s like she can actually feel her heart expanding. For once she didn’t feel like she was overreacting, she wasn’t afraid of what might happen if she told the truth. Twyla was in it as much as she was. And she was all in. 

A loud crash behind Alexis and Twyla made them both jump. Spinning around, they saw a large raccoon knocking aside the lid of the recently turned over trash bin. Four small babies scurried behind their mom and began to inspect the spilled contents. 

“Awww,” Twyla cooed. “Alexis, look at the little babies, they’re so cute!”

Alexis scrunched up her nose. “Ew, Twy, no.” She tugged firmly on Twyla’s hand, dragging her away from the barn and towards the road back to town. As Twyla started brainstorming the best names for the members of the raccoon family, Alexis knew in this moment she had never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Murder Mystery Party Finale! Thank you for reading and commenting, come say hi at gaytwylasands.tumblr.com.


	10. Chapter Ten

Alexis and Ted were both sitting at the counter eating breakfast at Cafe Tropical when the mail arrived. Twyla gasped and clapped her hands together when the mail carrier walked in with a large package. “Ooh, I know what this is!” she said excitedly. Alexis and Ted exchanged a look and quickly returned to their plates. 

Twyla tore into the package and opened it to reveal her Murder Mystery party kit - Roaring Twenties themed, of course. Twyla looked at Alexis, her eyes wide with anticipation. Alexis did her best to return Twyla’s enthusiasm, but worried that she had fallen short. “How fun, babe!” Alexis said as encouragingly as she could. 

“This is going to be a fun one!” Twyla said, turning it over and reading the back. “The reviews I saw online said it’s like Great Gatsby, but with gangsters! And I think there’s a mad scientist character in here somewhere…” 

Alexis couldn’t help but wince and Ted had become very interested in something on his shoe. Alexis peered over the counter to look at the box and Twyla pulled it away with an exaggerated gasp. “No peeking, Alexis!”

“Oh, sorry,” Alexis said, pulling her hands into her chest. “So, um, Twy, how many people have RSVP’d for tomorrow?” She knew the answer to this question already. 

Twyla looked down and rested her hip on the counter. “Well, there’s you, of course. And my mom. And she’ll bring whoever she’s dating. And he’ll probably bring some young friend from work or something…” She looked up hopefully at Ted. “Ted, you can come, right?”

Ted looked trapped. “Oh, gosh, I would love to, Twyla, but… um, I have plans with my - my mom. But I don’t know, if that falls through, maybe I can come?” He looked guilty at Alexis who was glaring at him, trying to wordlessly communicate her disappointment. 

Twyla sighed. “So, I guess three people have RSVP’d.”

Alexis frowned sympathetically. She pushed her plate and juice to the side and reached across the counter to take Twyla’s hands in hers. “Twy. Babe. We need to talk.”

Twyla’s face fell and she looked very solemn and serious as she met Alexis’ gaze. 

Alexis took a deep breath. Ted squirmed in his seat, not able to look up from the hash browns he was moving around his plate with his fork. “I think it’s time I helped you with your party.”

Twyla huffed out a breath and laughed. “Oh, well, I already told you I needed you to pick up Bagel Bites!”

Alexis squeezed Twyla’s hands and pressed her lips together. She needed to handle this delicately. “No, I mean, I want to help you make this party be the success I - I know it can be.”

Twyla’s mouth twisted into a pained smile. “Is it that bad?”

Alexis shook her head. “It’s not too late, Twyla. Kim brought me in last minute to help with Saint’s baby shower because the caterers weren’t able to make it to the island due to the dangerous winds. I came in there, risking my life, and you would not believe what I did with a modest budget of _thirty grand_.” She paused for emphasis. Twyla and Ted glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. 

“So what do you think you can do by tomorrow?” Twyla asked hesitantly. 

“Well,” Alexis said, tapping her nails on the counter. “If you’re able to work with George on some appetizers and nibblies, I can handle everything else. First, we need to work on our guest list - drum up some interest.”

Twyla sighed. “But that’s what I’ve been trying to do for the past two months!”

Alexis reached into her purse and took out her notebook. She opened up to the bookmarked page where she had written out her ideas. Ted laughed and unsuccessfully tried to turn it into a cough. “Here is our VIP list. These are the prominent members of the Schitt’s Creek social scene whose attendance is of the utmost importance.” 

Twyla’s eyes widened at the busy notebook pages, full of names, shopping lists, and in the corner there was something that looked like a flowchart? “Why does your mom’s name have a star next to it?”

Alexis wiggled her shoulders and twisted her mouth to one side, looking incredibly pleased with herself. “If we play our cards right, we won’t have to lift a finger to make sure this party is the most well attended event of the year.” She raised her arm and tapped her finger lightly on the tip of Twyla’s nose. “My mother will be here for lunch and, Twyla, I guarantee that with a few carefully chosen words, she won’t be able to resist getting involved.” Alexis leaned forward conspiratorially. “So, you can’t directly ask my mom to help. You have to pretend like you don’t need her at all. She’ll hate that.”

“But _you’re_ helping me,” Twyla said.

Alexis shook her head, “Oh, don’t tell her that, either. She has to think it’s her idea to swoop in and save your party. And then she’ll spend all day generating buzz and the RSVPs will just come flooding in! Then I can focus on aesthetic and branding. You just worry about catering and you know, the actual murder mystery part.”

Twyla straightened her shoulders and nodded seriously. “Thank you, Alexis. This means so much to me.”

Alexis smiled at Twyla, feeling pleased. “It was like I _literally_ couldn’t stop myself from helping, babe.” She leaned forward across the counter and kissed Twyla lightly on the lips. Twyla returned the kiss, gently placing her hand on Alexis’ jaw.

Ted sat up from the barstool, clearing his throat. “Well, I need to focus on my job now. And Alexis, don’t forget that you’re working this morning!” He took some bills out of his wallet and handed them to Twyla. 

Alexis rolled her eyes dramatically making Twyla laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll be in constant communication about the plans for tonight!” Ted frowned. “Let me know how it goes with Mom!”

“I will. Thanks, Alexis. See you, Ted!” Twyla waved them off and began to clear up their plates. 

\---

Alexis hung up the phone and sighed heavily. Well, today was not going the way she had planned. David was right. She wouldn’t be able to take any classes at Elmdale College without a high school diploma. She had just called to confirm and she was not happy with the answer.

Now what? Alexis had no idea what to do next. She reached for her phone.

_So apparently i can’t take college classes until I’ve graduated high school?? Since when?_

_**Oh no! So what, do you have to go back to high school** _

_I guess so? I’m just a semester off so hopefully it won’t take long?  
Ugh, this sucks, i was so ready to take that business course at elmdale_

_**I’m sorry.**_ Twyla then sent a string of emojis that included a crying face, a stack of books, a broken heart, a coffee cup, a running man, a pretzel, and a pineapple. Alexis wasn’t quite sure what it meant but appreciated it all the same.

Thank you. You’re the best.

Alexis set down her phone and rested her head in her hands, elbows propped up against her desk at work. She hadn’t realized until this moment how much she’d had her heart set on taking those Elmdale College courses. And now she’d have to wait for who knows how long. While she went back to high school?!

Maybe there was some kind of online equivalency course she could take. Although what she already knew about the Elmdale Township Unified School District didn’t leave her feeling hopeful. She groaned out loud. 

Her phone dinged and she glanced over to see the latest text from Twyla.

_**Wait, does this mean I’m dating a high schooler?!** _

\---

Later that evening, Alexis was curled up next to Twyla on the couch in the living room. She was idly twisting a strand of Twyla’s hair between her fingers as Twyla recounted the conversation she had with Moira over lunch. 

“She said that she was going to be busy Friday evening - with you!” Twyla said, clutching her hand to her chest, pretending to be shocked but betraying herself with a loud laugh. 

Alexis buried her face in Twyla’s shoulder with a groan. “Oh my god, I can’t believe she said that. Did she think I wouldn’t be busy on Friday? Like, oh, I don’t know, going to _your_ party?”

Still laughing, Twyla pulled Alexis’ legs across her lap and squeezed her close. “But she said she was going to talk to Jocelyn which was really nice of her. I feel like Jocelyn had been avoiding me whenever I tried to talk to her about it.” 

Alexis phone dinged from somewhere in the couch. She reached underneath her legs to pull it out and saw that David had texted her. “Ooh, looks like Mom talked to David.” She received several more texts in rapid succession. “Ew, now he’s texting me up-close pictures of his eyes asking if he looks tired?! Well, that is not something I need to worry about right now.” She frowned and tossed her phone behind her. 

Looking back up at Twyla, she found her already gazing at her, a soft smile on her lips. Alexis scrunched up her nose. “What?”

Twyla pressed her palm on the back of Alexis’ neck, bringing her close in a soft and exploring kiss. Alexis opened her mouth slightly, letting Twyla’s tongue brush against hers. Twyla smiled into the kiss before sitting back. “Thank you, Alexis,” she said softly. 

Alexis felt her heart flutter. She hoped that Twyla would always make her heart flutter like that. 

“Thank you for helping me with this party. It means a lot to me,” Twyla said, her eyes wide and earnest. “It’s going to be great, even if it’s just the two of us.”

Alexis laughed and kissed Twyla’s cheek. “Oh, hun, that’s sweet, but if we don’t fill that restaurant with people I might cry.”

Twyla shrugged, “I don’t know, that’s just more Bagel Bites for us…”

Pressing her lips together tightly, Alexis rested a hand on Twyla’s shoulder. “Babe, I’m not going to say this again. Bagel Bites are not -”

“- on brand,” Twyla answered for her, a sly smile curling at the corner of her mouth. She pulled her towards her once more, pressing a trail of kisses along her neck and collarbone until Alexis made the impossibly soft sounds that Twyla knew she would. 

\---

By the next afternoon, the Murder Mystery Party was really shaping up. Alexis was back in town after picking up supplies for the party favors in Elmdale and Twyla was almost done preparing the food and drinks. 

When Alexis walked into the cafe, her arms full of shopping bags, Twyla glanced up at the sound of the bell above the door. She flashed Alexis a smile across the room. Alexis felt that familiar, but no less thrilling, swoop around her navel. Twyla smiled a lot, but Alexis knew this was a different kind of smile, dedicated just to her. 

Twyla was practically jumping up and down with excitement as Alexis joined her behind the counter. Her hands clutched under her chin, she bounced on the balls of her feet. “Things are coming together!” She was a little breathless and Alexis laughed as she set her bags down. “Jocelyn said that she’s coming and all of the Jazzagals too. Ronnie is bringing her wife and her friends and we’re up to _twenty-five_ RSVPs now!”

Twyla wrapped her arms around Alexis’ shoulders and laid a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Oh, wow,” Alexis said, stumbling a bit under the force of Twyla’s hug. 

“Thank you so much, Alexis,” Twyla said into Alexis’ neck as she squeezed her arms around her girlfriend.

Alexis felt her face warm and she squeezed Twyla back. “You’re welcome.” Pulling back after a moment, she looked around the restaurant. “Okay, we’ve got a lot of work to do!”

Alexis and Twyla set about Cafe Tropical putting up the rest of the decorations, laying out the food platters, and stuffing gift bags with party favors. Even though they had a quick turnaround, Alexis didn’t feel rushed. They fell into an easy, steady pace as they worked together. Save for a brief misunderstanding about where the flapper headbands and costume jewelry were supposed to be displayed (Twyla set them on the counter next to the food, but Alexis informed her that this was incorrect), Alexis felt like they made a good team. 

Alexis looked over at Twyla as she began organizing the character cards and supplies for the Murder Mystery. Twyla’s brow was furrowed in concentration as she sorted through the cards and checking items off her list. She shifted her weight, popping her hip to one side, as she worked. 

There was that swoop again. Like she was constantly being swept off her feet by this unexpected, unassuming woman. Finding herself in Schitt’s Creek was enough of a surprise. Alexis couldn’t possibly have predicted this for herself. Yet, it felt so exactly right. This was how it was supposed to happen, right? 

Everything had to happen in the exact order it did, for her to find Twyla at just the right time. The parties, the yachts, the drugs, the shallow friends - Twyla doesn’t fit into that life. And Alexis loves that about her. She feels like she’s able to envision - she’s able to be a better version of herself because of Twyla. 

“Babe, you’re sure your mom is coming, right?” Twyla said, turning around. She paused when she saw Alexis gazing at her fondly. 

Alexis walked towards Twyla who gasped, “No peeking, Alexis! It’s a surprise!” Smiling, Alexis said softly, “I’m not going to look” before pressing her lips against Twyla’s in a tender kiss. Twyla made a soft sound at the back of her throat and slipped her arms around Alexis’ waist. 

“I love you,” Twyla murmured against Alexis’ lips. 

Alexis deepened the kiss, running her hands up Twyla’s shoulders. She pulled back to kiss the corner of Twyla’s mouth, resting their foreheads together. “I love you, too.” She really loved how easy it was say that to Twyla. It had never been so easy before. “Tonight’s going to be amazing. You’ve really got a knack for party planning.”

Twyla laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t flatter me, Alexis. You know this party wouldn’t be happening if you hadn’t come in and saved me.” 

“No, I - I’m just saying -” Alexis sputtered. Twyla interrupted her with another kiss and well, Alexis couldn’t argue with that. 

A few moments later, Alexis and Twyla jumped apart as David and Stevie walked into the restaurant with a loud crash. They were giggling and leaning against one another and were very obviously drunk. David stopped so abruptly that Stevie ran into him, causing her to dissolve into laughter all over again. David looked around the restaurant, his mouth hanging open in shock. “Where is everyone? I thought you said it started at five?”

Alexis smoothed the front of her blouse and brushed her hair back from her forehead. “No, it starts at seven.” 

David looked down at his cell phone and gasped. “But it’s six!” 

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Stevie asked, looking between David and Alexis.

Alexis put her hand on her hips and arched an eyebrow accusingly at David. “I knew you would be an hour late, but I needed your help with setup, so I told you it started at five knowing that you’d get her at six. Now you can finish stuffing the gift bags before everyone gets here at seven.”

David clutched his chest and gasped again. “How _dare_ you!”

Stevie rolled her eyes and dragged David by the hand over to the half-finished gift bags. “Oh, stop whining, you’re fine.” 

David glared at Alexis. Turning to Twyla, he lifted his scowl momentarily to say, “Hi, Twyla!”

Twyla laughed and squeezed her arm around Alexis’ waist. “Hi, David, thanks for helping!”

“Oh, my pleasure!” David said sweetly.

Alexis turned to Twyla. “Okay, now it’s time for us to get dressed and for me to do your makeup!” She took Twyla by the hand and headed towards the backroom where she had stored her makeup and clothes. 

As they settled into the backroom, Twyla looked at Alexis, her eyes wide with anticipation. “So, it’s not a big deal or anything, I’m just curious - but your mom is coming, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos, and wrote lovely comments! Come say hi on tumblr at gaytwylasands.tumblr.com!


End file.
